


the truth about love

by sunshineforthesoul



Series: home is where you are [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Flashbacks, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Mild canon divergence, Not Beta Read, Pokemon Fanfiction, Tags May Change, adding tags as I go, colress is basically n's big brother, ghetsis is an awful human being, largely headcanon based, the xtransceiver basically functions like a cellphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineforthesoul/pseuds/sunshineforthesoul
Summary: Touko is on her quest to become a great Pokémon Trainer with her friends Bianca and Cheren. Over the course of her journey, she repeatedly runs into N, an enigmatic young man, who claims he’s in search of the truth. What they both don’t realize is that sometimes, the truth is right in front of you the whole time.





	1. stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko works as a diner waitress. Late one rainy night, a strange man comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect inconsistent updates. i honestly don’t really know where this fic is going to go, i just got the idea and wanted to write it down before i forgot, so it’ll be a fun roller coaster we're on together.
> 
> i’ll be editing as i find mistakes or wish to change something.
> 
> update: i had to fix the route that the diner is located on so the story makes more sense

The diner stood proudly, nestled in a little corner inside Route 1. Although it didn’t see much traffic, it was a welcoming sight to anyone travelling through. It had been built sometime in the 50s or 60s, and aside from regular maintenance and new equipment every once in a while, the restaurant remained largely the same.

Its bright fluorescent sign read “Sparky’s”, named after the original owner’s beloved Elekid. It was inherited by the owner’s son, who passed it on to his son, who currently worked there with his wife.

Touko sat on a barstool, absentmindedly drinking a milkshake. Gentle rain drummed on the roof and, likely due to the weather and the lateness of the hour, the restaurant was almost empty, sans a couple of workers. Touko didn’t mind. She enjoyed the peace and quiet that came from working late shifts. She glanced at the clock. 12:30. Only half an hour until she could go home.

Her newly acquired Tepig lay by her feet, snoring somewhat loudly. She pulled out her Xtransceiver and sent a quick text to her mother, letting her know she would be home within the hour.

She heard the rain hitting harder on the roof, the light drizzle becoming a real rainstorm. She debated asking Charlotte if she could leave now, when the door opened, the bell attached ringing brightly.

Touko turned from her milkshake, wondering who could possibly be out and about during this storm.

A young man whom Touko had never seen before ambled in. He shivered, and Touko noted the fact that he had no coat, umbrella, or any other kind of protection against the weather. Water dripped from his clothes and his hair onto the floor, creating a tiny puddle where he stood. Without saying a word, he sat down in a booth across the bar. He took off his baseball cap and set it down on the table. He had long green hair tied back in a low ponytail that soaked into the back of his shirt.

Touko inwardly sighed and slid off her barstool. She put on her friendly, customer service smile and pulled out her notepad.

“Hi, welcome to Sparky’s. Can I get you something to drink?”

He turned to look at her but didn’t answer. His eyes focused on her name tag, then slowly rose to meet hers.

“Um... sir?” Touko asked, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

“Is that yours?” The man nodded towards the milkshake on the counter.

Touko shot a quick look back at the shake. “Yes.”

“May I get one please?”

 _At least he’s got manners._ “Sure. I’ll just be a minute.”

She went behind the counter and took out the ice cream. She kept an eye on him, though he stayed extremely still, aside from him fidgeting with his hands. He stared out the window at the sheets of rain coming down.

Touko brought the milkshake over and set it down in front of him.

“Is there anything else I can get for you sir?”

“N.”

“... Excuse me?”

“My name is N.” He tore his gaze away from the window to face her again.

“Oh.” She cleared her throat, trying fill the silence. “Can I get you anything else?”

“I don’t think so. Thank you.”

She turned to go when he spoke again, so softly she almost didn’t hear it.

“Will you sit with me?”

“Pardon?”

N ducked his head, his shoulders hunching forward slightly. “I don’t want to freak you out, I just...”

Touko didn’t know what the reason was—his soft demeanor, how small he looked sitting in that booth by himself, his cold wet clothes clinging to him—but she didn’t immediately reject the notion.

She chewed on her bottom lip, before finally saying, “Let me get my shake.”

* * *

She finished her milkshake well before he did, and pushed the melted ice cream at the bottom of her glass around with her spoon.

Up close, he was handsome. Not in an otherworldly gorgeous kind of way, but cute, with a youthful charm. Upon closer inspection, Touko noticed what looked like a cut on the edge of his lip and fading bruises on his forearms, as if someone had grabbed him and not in a gentle manner.

Touko checked her Xtransceiver. It was five to one.

“Listen, uh, N.” He looked up at her. “I get done working in about five minutes so...” She didn’t really have a plan for the end of the sentence, nor was she sure what she was trying to say. She definitely didn’t want him to think she was kicking him out, but she couldn’t just leave him in the diner.

“Oh, I’m all done now,” he replied, pushing his glass towards her. “Thank you again.”

She rose from the booth, taking their dishes to the dishwasher. N put his hat back on and stood up. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

“What do I owe you?” he asked.

“Three dollars.”

He counted out a few bills and placed them on the counter. Then he held out a ten dollar bill.  
Touko smiled nervously. “Oh no, I couldn’t possibly accept that—”

“Take it. Please.” Though his voice was gentle, his tone was assertive and made it pretty clear that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Thank you. Really,” Touko said, as he pressed the money into her palm.

For a moment, he didn’t let go of her hand. Touko blinked at the sight of her hand in his, but didn’t move.

Touko’s Xtransceiver beeped, letting her know it was one o’clock. Snapping out of whatever strange trance she’d been in, she pulled her hand away and closed her fingers around the bill.

“That marks the end of my shift,” she said.

“And I best be on my way back home,” N said, though he just about choked on the word.

“Wait! Can I ask you something?” Touko called out as he opened the door.

He peered over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.

“What brought you here, in this weather and at this time of the night?”

For the first time, N grinned, and a tiny bit of warmth bloomed in Touko’s chest. “I’m in search of the truth.”

_What? In search of the truth? What does that even mean?_

A loud clap of thunder caused Tepig to start, little embers shooting out of his nose.

“Shh, it’s alright. It was just a little thunder, it’s alright,” Touko soothed the small Pokémon.

By the time she looked back up, N was gone.

* * *

When Touko arrived at home, her mother had already gone to bed. Early on when Touko began working, her mother would stay up, anxiously awaiting her return.

Now, as long as Touko texted her to let her know she was alive and well, her mother could rest easily. Besides, Touko was a young adult and the last thing she wanted was to add stress to her mother’s life when she could take care of herself.

Touko tiptoed upstairs and into the bathroom to get ready for bed, Tepig close on her heels. A jolt of anticipation ran through her body; in the morning she was going to embark on her very own adventure alongside her best friends Cheren and Bianca.

As she climbed into bed, she kept thinking about N. She went to put her tip on her bedside table, when she discovered a tiny note. N must’ve placed it in her hand when he gave her the money.

_I hope that over the course of our journeys, our paths will cross many more times._


	2. let me hear your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N’s voice took on a more serious undertone. “I’m a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?” N pulled out a Pokéball and sent out a Purrloin. “Touko, let me hear your Pokémon’s voice again!” 
> 
> or: N and Touko meet again in Accumula Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of this chapter (up until touko waking up) describes the events that happened during the same day the first chapter takes place (which is the day before the rest of this chapter takes place)
> 
> update: so i just realized i wrote the wrong starters for the friends. it’s fixed now, sorry.

_“I’ve brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon!”_ —Professor Juniper

Cheren read the note aloud while he and Touko awaited Bianca’s arrival. He checked his watch and tapped his foot impatiently.

“What’s keeping Bianca?” he complained. “I mean honestly, on the day we get to choose a Pokémon?”

“I’m heeeere!” Bianca rushed up the stairs and into Touko’s room, one hand keeping her hat from falling off. “Am I a little late again? Sooooorry!” She paused to catch her breath. “Go ahead Touko. The box was delivered to your house, so you get first pick.”

Touko carefully peeled off the ribbon and opened the lid. Inside were three Poké Balls, each almost bursting open with the excitement of its inhabitant.

“Firstly, the water type Pokémon Oshawott!”

The little otter popped out and stared at the three, eyes sparkling with wonder.

“Next, the fire type Pokémon Tepig!”

Tepig sneezed, shooting little flames from his nostrils.

“And last but certainly not least, the grass type Pokémon Snivy!”

Snivy stood with her arms crossed, watching them with narrowed eyes.

Touko looked between the three Pokémon sitting on the table, each charming in its own way. Something about the energy radiating from Tepig and the way he stared back at her with a bold twinkle in his eyes ignited a small fire inside her heart.

She bent down so she was looking at him at eye level. “Tepig?” she asked. “Would you like to be my partner?”

“Tepig!” he shouted, immediately jumping onto his feet.

Touko let out a small chuckle. “Well, I guess that settles it.” She turned back to her friends. “My partner is Tepig.”

“OK! I choose Snivy!” Bianca declared, picking Snivy up off the table. “Cheren, you get Oshawott!”

“Hey, how come you get to pick out my Pokémon?” Cheren protested, though his smile betrayed his true emotions. “Oh, never mind. I wanted Oshawott anyways.”

It was just like Bianca to get overexcited and essentially choose Cheren’s starter for him. And it was just like her to demand a battle right after they all got acquainted with their new friends. Cheren interjected, but quickly warmed up to it when he was given the opportunity to show off what he knew. Though Touko beat them both, they all had created a new bond between them and their Pokémon.

“We’re Trainers.” Cheren smiled to himself, gazing at Oshawott sleeping inside his Poké Ball. “We’re officially Pokémon Trainers.”

* * *

They had visited Professor Juniper’s lab to get their Pokédexes, and were gifted Town Maps from Touko’s mother, but their journeys had been postponed. Touko had to go to work, and Bianca insisted they begin their adventures together, so they reached an agreement that they’d set off first thing the next day.

Touko had already let the owner and his wife know that she was preparing to go on her quest, so she’d have to stop working for a while.

“No worries,” the owner had said after giving Touko a warm hug. “Have an amazing journey. You’re always welcome here and we’ll always have a spot on the team for you.”

* * *

Touko awoke with excitement. Just like her mother, she was going to be a great Pokémon Trainer. Perhaps one day the Champion, if that was where the road led her. 

Her Xtransceiver buzzed on her nightstand. 

Bianca: [Hey are you all awake yet??] 

Touko rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and typed back an answer. [Yeah. Wanna meet at the start of Route 1 in fifteen?] 

Cheren: [Sounds like a plan. See you there.] 

* * *

“Oh boy isn’t this exciting!? I can’t believe we’re actually gonna travel around the entire Unova region!” Bianca could barely keep still, hopping back and forth on her feet.

“Yeah, it’s pretty amazing isn’t it?” Cheren pushed his glasses up.

All three of their Xtransceivers went off at once.

“Good morning you three!” Professor Juniper greeted. “I hope you’re all nice and rested after a good night’s sleep. I’m in Accumula Town, outside the Pokémon Center. I’d like to show you around, so hurry on over everyone!”

Click.

“Well, I guess we better get to Accumula Town,” Cheren said. “Let’s not make the Professor wait.”

“Woo!” Bianca pumped her fist in the air. “Our adventure has begun!”

* * *

“Sounds like something’s going on in the plaza!” Touko overheard a man say as she stepped out of the Pokémon Center.

“Well, let’s have a little look-see,” another man replied.

“Touko! Over here!” Cheren waved her over from within the crowd that was already forming.

A mass of bodies filled the Town Square. Touko thought she caught a glimpse of a familiar looking baseball cap and a flash of green, but another man began to speak, interrupting her thoughts.

“My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.” The man’s voice bellowed around the square. A ripple of confusion spread through the audience.

“You see, many of you believe that humans and Pokémon work together as partners... That we have come to live together because we want and need each other.

“However... is that really the truth? Or is that the truth that we’ve accepted because it’s the truth we want?”

Ghetsis paced up and down the line of his associates.

“We call Pokémon our partners, but Pokémon are different from humans. They contain unknown potential and we have much to learn from them.

“That is why we must liberate the Pokémon! Then and only then, can we truly be equals. I implore you all to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon.” He paused to let his words sink in.

“We sincerely appreciate your attention,” Ghetsis concluded. Then, he and the rest of his team departed from the square.

Not long after, the rest of the crowd cleared out, people murmuring anxiously to each other as they left.

“Liberate Pokémon?” Cheren echoed. “What a ridiculous notion.”

Touko was about to reply, when a young man approached them. Touko squinted at him, her brain trying to connect the dots, and she saw in his face, the same scintilla of recognition.

“Your Pokémon,” the man said softly. “Just now it was saying...”

“Slow down. You talk too fast,” Cheren told him. “And what an odd thing to say... Pokémon talking?”

“Oh, you two can’t hear it either... What a shame.” The man shook his head. “My name is N.”

Touko could’ve kicked herself for not recognizing him sooner.

“My name is Cheren and this is Touko,” Cheren added before Touko could reply. “We’re Trainers on a mission to complete the Pokédex. My main goal is to become Champion.”

“Ah, so it is you,” N said with a satisfied smile, barely acknowledging Cheren. “It seems my note was more foretelling than I could’ve imagined.”

Cheren turned to Touko, eyebrows scrunched together. “Huh? Touko, do you know N?”

“He came into the diner late last night while I was working,” Touko answered, not taking her eyes off N.

“It appears I’ve become distracted.” N’s voice took on a more serious undertone. “I’m a Trainer, too, but I can’t help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?” N pulled out a Pokéball and sent out a Purrloin. “Touko, let me hear your Pokémon’s voice again!”

* * *

The Purrloin fell to the ground, unable to keep battling.

“Thank you Purrloin,” N murmured, returning the fainted Pokémon to its Poké Ball. He straightened up, his posture becoming stiff. “I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they’re my friends. As long as Pokémon battles exist, my friends will keep getting hurt.”

His face took on an expression of great sorrow. The sight of it made Touko’s stomach twist. He spun around and began to walk away.

“You’re wrong you know,” Touko objected.

N stopped dead in his tracks. “Hmm? How so?”

“Pokémon battles don’t exist to hurt Pokémon. They strengthen the bonds between Pokémon and their Trainers.”

He didn’t turn back around. “... We shall see if that is indeed the truth, or just a hopelessly optimistic ideal.”


	3. hopes and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko earns her Trio Badge and encounters Team Plasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for described injuries and abuse (ghetsis and n are not in a loving father-son relationship)

_N is six._

_He is in his room, playing with his toy train. A thunderous knock on his door startles him, and he knocks the train off its tracks._

_The door swings open and Ghetsis enters the room, looking quite pleased with himself._

_“N,” he coos. N doesn’t like the way he’s smiling at him. “I’ve brought you a present.”_

_N perks up._

__A present? _Maybe it’ll be more train tracks, or possibly a brand new airplane like he’s been wanting._

_Ghetsis makes his way over to the young boy, paying no attention to the stray toys he crushes underneath his boots as he walks. N stares up at him, eyes filled with hope._

_“Surprise.” Ghetsis’ smile turns cruel, and he drops whatever he is holding. It lands in a heap on the floor._

_Several emotions run through N’s head. Confusion turns into realization, which turns into shock and horror. He is looking at a Patrat... but not the way Patrat should look._

_Its body is battered and beaten, patches of fur missing. Its eyes are closed, and every breath is a struggle. He can see open wounds on its face and stomach, and what appears to be claw marks running down its side._

_N fights the lump forming in his throat, knowing it will only lead to punishment if he cries. He doesn’t want to see this anymore. He wants to go back to playing with his train. He turns his head away and casts his eyes to the floor._

_Ghetsis grabs N’s tiny wrist and yanks him hard._

_“Ow, Father,” N protests, but he knows better than to physically attempt to get away. “Let go of me!”_

_“Look at it you stupid boy!” Ghetsis roars. His grip tightens and N flinches. “Look at what humans have done to it! Look at the agony it suffers at the hands of Pokémon Trainers!”_

_He lets go forcefully, all but pushing N to the floor. N draws his hands in to his chest. He swallows hard and settles his eyes on the Patrat._

_“Father, why is he not in the lab? Colress can help him!” N tentatively lifts the Patrat up into his arms. “Can I please take him to Colress?”_

_Ghetsis takes a while to answer. N worries that he’s made his father mad again._

_“You may bring him to Colress,” Ghetsis finally says, and relief washes over N. “Go with Anthea.”_

_Ghetsis turns on his heel and strides out, leaving N clutching the frail, injured Pokémon._

_“Don’t worry little guy,” N whispers. The Patrat opens its eyes a crack and peers out at N. “Colress and I will fix you.”_

* * *

“Why, you’re quite remarkable,” Cress said, returning his defeated Panpour to its Poké Ball. “It’s the Pokémon League’s rule, so—please take this Badge.”

Touko grinned as she put her shiny new Trio Badge into her Badge case.

“In the Unova region, um, we are still novice Gym Leaders,” Cilan pointed out. “Which means, well, that other Gym Leaders are much stronger than we are. We’ll need to work hard and improve.”

“Good luck on collecting the rest of the Badges!” Chili yelled. “I’m sure you’ll blaze a trail straight through to the Champion!”

Touko walked out of the Gym, Tepig and Lillipup close by her side. They entered the Pokémon Center and Touko handed her Poké Balls over to Nurse Joy.

“Touko?”

Touko spun around to see a young woman in a lab coat standing behind her.

“Hey there!” the woman said. “I’m Fennel, and as you can see, I’m a scientist. Professor Juniper is my friend from college.

“I’d like to ask you a favor. There is a place called the Dreamyard on the outskirts of Striaton City. I’d like some of the Dream Mist that a Pokémon there called Munna gives off.” She adjusted her glasses. “It would help me immensely.”

“I’d love to help you out,” Touko replied. 

“Oh, thank you!” Fennel gushed. “I’ll be waiting in my lab if you need me.” She dashed out of the Pokémon Center without another word.

“Touko,” Nurse Joy called out. “Your team is ready!”

* * *

“Hey! I already beat you both so get out of here!” Touko shouted at the Team Plasma Grunts.

They, too, had come in search of the Dream Mist, in order to trick people into thinking they wanted to release their Pokémon.

Once Touko had defeated them, they’d resorted to kicking the Munna in a desperate attempt to force it to produce Dream Mist.

“Knock it off!” Bianca shrieked.

“Munna!” The Pokémon released a blinding flash of light.

When the light faded, Ghetsis stood before them, his face reflecting growing irritation. The Grunts stepped back.

“Uh oh,” one gulped. “This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed, and he is about to issue punishment…”

“At any rate,” the other said, “let’s hurry and say we’re sorry so he forgives us!”

The pair quickly fled the scene.

The Ghetsis vanished, and another Pokémon floated out from the tall grass.

“What... what just happened?” Bianca wondered. “That person called Ghetsis appeared all over the place... and it wasn’t real right?!”

They heard a gasp from behind them, and whirled around to see Fennel creeping up behind them.

“I couldn’t wait, so I came over,” Fennel said apologetically. She looked past them and frowned slightly. “Is that... Musharna?”

“Well, you see, Munna was here... But Team Plasma and Munna... And Musharna came... And it showed us something like a dream? And then Team Plasma…” Bianca tried to explain.

“Huh, so those were the two weirdos I passed on my way over here.” Fennel shrugged. “Anyways, Musharna evolves from Munna. It must’ve seen Munna in trouble and used its power to save Munna.” A thought occurred to Fennel, and her face lit up. "Which means…”

She walked over to the spot where Musharna and Munna had previously been. They had retreated back into the tall grass, leaving in place a small, swirling pink mist.

Fennel clapped her hands together. “Dream Mist!” She pulled out a vial and gathered the gas into it. “With this, I can complete my research!” She turned to the two girls. “Thank you! I sincerely appreciate your help. Here.”

She gave them each some Great Balls. “I’m heading back to my lab. I’ll see you around.”

* * *

Touko arrived in Nacrene City, after another troubling run-in with Team Plasma.

She’d teamed up with Cheren to recover a Pokémon they had stolen from a little girl.

“I just don’t get it,” Cheren had muttered. “Trainers bring out their Pokémon’s strength. Pokémon believe in their Trainers and respond to that. I don’t understand what about that makes Pokémon suffer.”

Her first stop was the Pokémon Center, to rest her team which now consisted of Pignite, Herdier, and a Blitzle.

Next objective: Conquer the Nacrene City Gym and earn a Basic Badge.

Touko was about to enter the museum when N, who was exiting, bumped into her.

“Sorry,” she mumbled automatically.

“Oh no need to apologize. I wasn’t looking at where I was going,” N said in a lighthearted manner. His voice dropped to its regular soft cadence. “I... want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside Poké Balls. The ideals of how Trainers should be... And a future where Pokémon have become perfect…” He studied Touko’s face. “Do you agree?”

“Of course I do,” Touko answered.

“Is that so? My friends and I want to test you to see if you can see this future, too.”

* * *

“N?” Touko said gently. He had turned so he was standing profile to her, fists clenched at his sides.

“Right now, my friends aren’t strong enough to save all Pokémon,” N said, though Touko couldn’t tell if his words were directed at her. “Maybe I can’t solve the equation that will change the world, but I know what power I need. Reshiram! The legendary Pokémon that, along with the hero, created the region. It’s my turn to become that hero—and you and I will be friends.”

He smiled back at her. “It was nice to see you again Touko. I feel like you’re an important part of my journey... like our destinies are somehow intertwined.” He shook his head. “Sorry, I’m rambling now.”

He held out his hand. Touko shook it hesitantly.

“Until next time,” N said, then he walked away.


	4. thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Plasma steals a skull from Nacrene City’s Museum. They foolishly steal from Bianca. Touko fights them off (again), meeting some new friends along the way. Oh, and she gets her second and third Badges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> colress is basically n’s older brother

_“Can I see him Colress? Please?”_

_N stands on his tiptoes trying to see inside the glass case. Another boy, not much older than him sits in a rolling chair at a desk._

_Because it is late at night and because no one else is around and because it is N who asked, Colress obliges. He looks up from his paperwork and pushes back from his desk._

_“Sure,” he says. He reaches under his desk and pulls out the step stool he keeps there for when N visits the lab._

_“Up you go.” Colress places the step stool in front of the case and N eagerly climbs up._

_“Whoa,” he breathes, looking at the Patrat inside._

_It’s connected to many wires and cables, and a small oxygen mask covers its mouth and nose. N watches the Pokémon’s chest rising and falling steadily, as it takes shallow breaths. The wires connect back to a couple of machines that monitor the Patrat’s heart rate, breathing rate, and other vitals._

_“Will he be okay?” N’s voice is barely above a hushed whisper._

_“Yes. I will make sure of it,” Colress promises him._

_N descends the step stool and brings it over to Colress’ desk, returning it to its original spot. He watches Colress carefully, as he continues to fill out his paperwork._

_Colress’ brow furrows and he appears to be highly concentrated. He mutters to himself, shakes his head, and furiously erases something he’s written. He plugs numbers into a calculator, function after function, before breaking out into a grin. He hurriedly scribbles numbers and letters down; N has no idea what they mean._

_Colress takes off his glasses and sets them on top of his papers. He rubs his nose bridge, and sinks back in his chair._

_“Colress?” N inquires. “Whatcha workin’ on?”_

_Colress smiles warmly at N. “Well you see, these machines are capable of recording many different things,” he explains. “Right now, I’m looking at a chart of the energy given off from a Solarbeam from Lilligant under different weather conditions. My job is to look at the data and come up with a formula that could represent the maximum amount of energy given off under any circumstances.”_

_Though Colress is only a few years older than N, he has already displayed a remarkable amount of intelligence, critical thinking, and curiosity. He is currently studying under Team Plasma’s other scientists, learning how to use the equipment and the lab._

_(Neither of them know it now, but one day, he’ll be the Head Scientist for Team Plasma._

_Colress wears the first part of that title with great pride.)_

_“There was one set of data that wouldn’t fit the formula, but I finally figured it out,” Colress continues._

_The empty coffee cups filling the trash can and the bags under his eyes indicate he’s been working on this for quite some time._

_“Wow! You’re super smart Colress. I wish I was as smart as you.”_

_Colress regards N sternly. “Natural Harmonia Gropius,” he says, and N thinks it’s strange to hear his full name out loud. “You are every bit as smart as I am. You’re just smart in a different way.”_

_N’s expression is blank. “I don’t understand.”_

_“Well, it’s like…” Colress taps the side of his face, thinking. He snaps his fingers. “When you’re with Pokémon, can you hear what they’re saying?”_

_The corners of N’s mouth turn up. “Sometimes, yeah.”_

_Colress places his hand on his own chest. “I can’t hear them, but you can. Does that make me any less smart?” N shakes his head. “So that means that just because you don’t know how to do everything I can do, it doesn’t make you any less valuable. Got it?”_

_N nods._

_“Good.” Colress checks his watch and a tiny frown forms on his face. “Hey buddy, it’s pretty late. I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”_

_N wants to object, but Colress’ face tells him that arguing would be fruitless._

_“Okay,” N concedes. “Will you walk me to my room?”_

_“Of course,” Colress gasps in fake-surprise. “I’m offended that you even have to ask.”_

_He stands up and ruffles N’s hair, causing the small boy to giggle. He puts his glasses back on, and takes N’s hand._

_On their way out, Colress turns off the lights._

_The lab becomes pitch black, except for a little light coming from the glass case where Patrat sleeps, deeply and soundlessly._

* * *

Getting the Basic Badge hadn’t been a problem. The problem came after that.

 _“What’s up?!”_ Lenora practically shrieked. Touko and Burgh winced. “Someone just _walked away with an exhibit,_ that’s what’s up!”

“Uh-huh.” Burgh turned calmly to Touko. “You are... Touko, is it? Are you raring to round up our robbers?”

“Pignite!” Pignite answered proudly, standing tall and shooting flames from his nose.

Burgh’s eyes shone. “I love this Pignite’s spunk!” he exclaimed. “The conviction in his voice! You must allow me to put this on a canvas. Fiery reds! Rich oranges! Vibrant yellows! All blending together to create a masterpiece!”

“Not now!” Lenora objected. She rolled her eyes. “Burgh may not look like it, but he’s Castelia City’s Gym Leader and right now _his artist’s block can wait!”_

Burgh shook his head, his eyes fixed on Pignite. “My artist’s block has been cured by this beautiful Pokémon.” He tore his gaze away to look at Touko. “But Lenora is right. We’ve gotta stop those Team Plasma Grunts.”

“Touko? What’s going on?” Cheren’s voice called out to her.

Cheren and Bianca ran up to the small group.

“Team Plasma stole the Dragon Skull from the museum,” Touko answered. She gestured to her friends. “Lenora, Burgh, these are my friends, Cheren and Bianca. They’re Trainers too.”

“Lovely to meet you both,” Burgh said. Lenora crossed her arms impatiently at him.

“Let’s split up and search,” Lenora directed. “I’ll head this way. Cheren and Bianca, I want you to stay here at the museum. Burgh and Touko, you two search Pinwheel Forest! Burgh, you show the way! I’m counting on you everyone!”

* * *

Retrieving the Dragon Skull proved to be a challenge, but not one Touko couldn’t overcome.

“Touko, thank you so much,” Lenora said cheerfully. “With a kind Trainer like you taking care of them, the Pokémon with you must be happy. Here is a token of my gratitude.” She handed Touko a Moon Stone. “Now, I must take the Dragon Skull back to the museum! See you! Take care of yourself!”

“Well... I’ll be waiting for your challenge at Castelia City’s Pokémon Gym. I’m certainly looking forward to it!” Burgh winked. “And do let me know when I can turn those magnificent Pokémon of yours into art!”

* * *

Bianca paced in circles around Prime Pier. She chewed on her fingernails, and the speed of her pacing increased.

“At this rate, you’re going to pace a hole into the dock,” Iris said. “I’ve contacted Burgh. He should be here any minute now.”

As if on cue, Touko came running in, Burgh following right behind her.

“Bianca? What happened?!” Touko demanded.

“Oh Touko it’s terrible!” Bianca’s voice wavered. “My Munna... Team Plasma took it…”

“Burgh! I heard this lady’s scream and ran after the thief as fast as I could,” Iris said. “But this city is so big and so crowded... I’m afraid I lost them.”

“It’s alright Iris.” Burgh placed a hand on Iris’ shoulder. “You did everything you could.”

Iris angrily stomped her foot on the asphalt. “But that’s so bad! Taking people’s Pokémon is really bad! ’Cause it’s really nice when people and Pokémon are together! They each have something the other doesn’t, and they help each other!”

“Agreed! But no worries—we’ll get that Pokémon back,” Burgh assured them. “Touko let’s go!”

“I’m gonna be Bianca’s bodyguard,” Iris stated firmly. “You go after those bad guys, ok?”

“Please Touko,” Bianca pleaded. “Bring Munna back, safe and sound.”

* * *

They’d cornered Ghetsis, two of the Seven Sages, and three Grunts in a building across the Gym.

“So, what would you say is the guiding principle of Team Plasma, anyway?” Burgh challenged. “‘Take what you want from people?’”

“Is everyone familiar with the legend of the founding of the Unova region?” Ghetsis asked, ignoring Burgh.

“Oh! I am!” Iris chimed in. “It’s the white Dragon-type Pokémon, right?”

Ghetsis nodded. “The white dragon appeared before a hero who sought the true way to knit together a world full of many warring people. Together, the power of this Pokémon and the hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created.

“We shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon to Unova once again! If we can win people’s hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I—I mean, Team Plasma—desires!”

“Here in Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people,” Burgh said. “Everyone’s way of thinking and lifestyles are very different. Honestly, there’s something about what you’re saying I don’t quite understand.”

Ghetsis raised an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“One thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokémon. Remember your speech in Accumula Town? Well thanks to you, I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokémon even more strongly! What you guys are doing... Aren’t you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon even more?”

Ghetsis began to laugh. His laugh was harsh and dissonant; it sent shivers down Touko’s spine.

“You are quite hard to figure out—a little more intelligent than I’d expected,” he barked. “I am fond of intelligent people, you see. From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our king’s benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages.

“Very well! We will submit to your opinion and be on our way. That girl over there... Return her Pokémon!”

“Munna!” Bianca cried, embracing the Pokémon tightly. “I’m... so happy you’re safe.”

Ghetsis observed this interaction with great interest. “The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching,” he said. “But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova—and win the hearts and minds of everyone. Farewell…”

He marched through, splitting Touko and Burgh, and Iris and Bianca. The pair of Sages proceeded after him, with the Grunts bringing up the rear.

“Well, what is everyone planning to do now?” Burgh asked.

“Oh, it would be sensational to look around Castelia City, but…” Bianca trailed off, and hung her head. “Here I am, a Trainer, and I can’t even protect my own Pokémon…”

“Don’t worry! I’ll keep being your bodyguard!”

“Iris…”

“That’s great!" Burgh interjected. “Iris is a dazzling Pokémon Trainer, but maybe not at home in the big city yet? So, a little give-and-take, hm! People and Pokémon need to help each other out.”

“Well... okay,” Bianca said.

“Woo hoo! Let’s go!” Iris cheered, grabbing Bianca’s hand and dragging her out of the building.

“I’ll be waiting in the Gym,” Burgh stated, and he too, left.

* * *

Objective completed: Obtain the Insect Badge.

“Awww... I lost,” Burgh said, pretending to pout. He shrugged nonchalantly. “Whatever! Losing to you doesn’t bug me because you are a-MAZ-ingly strong!

“How many discoveries have you made since you started your adventure? When I was a kid, my innocent heart was captured by the beauty of bug Pokémon. I drew with them and battled with them, and after all this time, I continue to discover new things. A world shared with Pokémon is a world swarming with mysteries.

“And remember! I’ll be patiently waiting to paint your Pokémon into a masterpiece beautiful enough to transform this entire city!”

Touko left the gym with a thought nagging the back of her mind. She wandered around the rest of the city until she found the Casteliacone stand. She ordered four—one for herself, Pignite, Herdier, Blitzle, and Tympole.

She and her Pokémon sat down on—and near—a bench in the Central Plaza. As they ate their treats, she watched the fountain and the three dancers performing in front of it.

Once she finished her cone, she started towards Route 4, swallowing what seemed like disappointment.

Of course, she hadn’t been slightly hoping that she’d run into N. That would be utterly ridiculous. Touko would’ve laughed if anyone had suggested such a thing.

She told herself she wasn’t looking for him.

She told herself she wasn’t disappointed.

She told herself she wasn’t possibly expecting to see him.

She was.


	5. breathtakingly dizzying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let's ride the Ferris wheel,” N said. “I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion... The mechanics... They’re like collections of elegant formulas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for mild language and panicking
> 
> happy father’s day! i’m kind of busy this upcoming week, but i’ll try to write as much as i can.

_Touko is six._

_She is outside her house, playing with her mother’s Whimsicott. Her brother Touya sits on the lowest branch of a tree near their house._

_Touko finishes her popsicle, her hands sticky and tinged with red. She’s still learning that things like ice cream and popsicles melt in the heat of the summer sun._

_“Hey Touko!” Touya calls to her. “Climb up here with me!”_

_Touko stands at the base of the tree. She tilts her head up searching for Touya._

_“Are you up yet?” She still can’t see Touya, but his voice comes from somewhere high up._

_“I’m coming, I’m coming! Jeez!”_

_Touko climbs onto the first branch. “Touya? Where are you?”_

_“You’ll have to come and get me!” Touya taunts. “You’ll never catch me if you keep climbing like a Slakoth.”_

_Touko frowns._ Well fine. I’ll show him! __

_She climbs higher and higher, not even thinking about how far up she’s actually gone. She scoots closer to the edge of the branch so she has a clearer view. When she looks down, her stomach drops._

_“Touya?” she yells, panic gripping her now._

_“Touko?” Touya yells back, fear creeping into his voice. “Where’d you go?”_

_“Touya I’m scared!” She sees Touya standing on the ground through the branches._

_“Just come down the same way you went up!”_

_“I- I can’t!” Touko’s knuckles are turning white from gripping the branch._

_“Yes you can! Just go slowly!”_

_Touko doesn’t want to look like a baby in front of her older brother, so she grits her teeth and begins her descent._

_She makes it about halfway down, when she loses her footing and falls._

_She screams._

_“Cott!” she hears as she lands in something soft and fluffy. Fortunately for her, Whimicott is close enough to act as a living cushion._

_“Touko, are you alright?” Her mother runs over and scoops her up into her arms. Though she isn’t hurt, Touko bursts into tears._

_“Shh, it’s okay baby,” her mother croons, stroking Touko’s hair. “You’re okay.”_

_Later her mother takes her, Touya, Cheren, and Bianca to the amusement park in Nimbasa City. Touya wins a stuffed Clefairy from one of the carnival games and gives it to Touko._

_They gather around to watch a clown juggle fire with his Heatmor and Simisear._

_Afterwards, Touya, Cheren, and Bianca get in line to ride the Ferris wheel._

_Touko stays behind with her mother._

* * *

Touko observed a crowd forming around one of the harlequins that performs in the park. She retrieved her lemonade from the vending machine and joined the semicircle of people.

“Gather ’round ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and witness the marvelous Mr. Mime!” the harlequin announced. Cheers arose from the crowd, especially from the younger members. Touko smiled to herself, remembering the joy she experienced as a child in this amusement park.

The harlequin pulled out three Poké Balls and began to juggle. “Mr. Mime! Lift me up!” he commanded and threw the Poké Balls high into the air.

The Pokémon held out its hands and its eyes glowed bright blue. Outlined in the same bright blue, the harlequin slowly lifted into the air. The Poké Balls came down, and he stuck out his hand and foot. One landed on his head, one on his foot, and one on the pointer finger of his outstretched hand.

The crowd applauded enthusiastically, as the harlequin returned to the ground. He took a bow and then held out his hand to the Mr. Mime.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the marvelous Mr. Mime!”

Touko turned to leave, when she noticed N wandering around near the row of carnival games.

Her heart skipped a beat, though she didn’t know why.

“N!” she called out, jogging over to him.

He turned around, his expression morphing from confused to surprised.

“Touko? What’re you doing here?” N asked.

“My mom used to bring me, my brother, and my friends here when we were kids,” Touko said. “I’m here to challenge the Gym, but I figured I’d spend a day in the park for old times’ sake. What’re you doing here?”

N looked at his feet. “I, uh... I’ve actually never been here,” he confessed, “but I’ve always wanted to.”

“You’ve never been here? What did you do for fun when you were younger?”

N didn’t meet her eyes. Touko wondered if she shouldn’t have asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” he mumbled, and she felt a prick of sadness. He finally looked at her. “Well, if you’re planning on spending the day here, do you want to hang out with me?”

“I’d love to,” she said.

His face lit up, making the childish features stand out. “There’s so many things I’ve always wanted to do!” he said, the words rushing out of his mouth. “Can we play some games first?”

Together they played their way through the row of stands, sometimes winning and sometimes losing. It didn’t matter to N; Touko noticed he maintained the same innocent exhilaration no matter what happened.

Night crept in, and the park came alive, glowing with thousands of colorful lights. Touko loved the way the park looked at night, dazzling and bursting with energy.

The last game they played was a race. The goal: get your Pokémon across the finish line first, by shooting water at a target.

(She’d never admit it to him, but she let N win.)

He picked out a cute little stuffed Oshawott as his prize.

“Ready to move on?” Touko asked, already walking away from the stand.

“I want you to have this.”

Touko paused. N stood beside her, and handed the Oshawott to her.

“You’re really special to me and I... I’d like you to have it.”

Touko swallowed hard, a strong, unnamed emotion rising in her chest.

“N…”

A bright light captured N’s attention, and he inhaled excitedly. Before Touko could finish her sentence, he took off running.

(For the record, Touko hadn’t quite gotten a grasp on how to respond, so maybe it was better that he had gotten distracted.)

Touko followed after N, but when he stopped, her heart sank.

He was standing in front of the Ferris wheel, the one thing Touko could never muster enough courage to ride. He was completely entranced, soaking in the sight of the passengers cars going around.

“Let’s ride the Ferris wheel,” N said. “I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion... The mechanics... They’re like collections of elegant formulas.”

“You like formulas and equations a lot, don’t you,” Touko said. “You mentioned them back in Nacrene City too.”

N, still gazing up at the Ferris wheel, smiled. “Yeah,” he laughed. “I must get it from my best friend Colress. I do hope one day you’ll meet him. Maybe... maybe I’ll introduce you.”

N stood at the back of the line. He tilted his head at Touko, eyebrows knit together.

“Touko? Are you alright?”

Touko closed her eyes and willed herself to take deep breaths. She would _not_ ruin this for N.

“Yeah I’m all good.”

Though her heart pounded in her chest and her mouth had gone dry, she clenched her jaw and joined N in the line.

* * *

_It’s not scary, you’re not six anymore, everything is ok, you’re fine you’re fine you’re f—_

“Touko look!” N exclaimed.

Touko took a deep breath and forced herself to look away from her knees and out the window of the car. Her mouth dropped open and she peered out at the city that grew tinier and tinier. She’d thought it was beautiful on the ground but up here it was breathtaking—brilliant, even.

“It’s incredible,” she breathed.

They reached the top of their arc when their car suddenly came to a halt.

_Oh no._

She was six again, climbing up to the top of the tree, intent on proving her brother wrong.

She was six again, holding onto the branch like it was lifesaver and she was drowning.

She was six again, falling through the air, screaming and waiting to hit the ground.

“Huh, I wonder what’s going on,” N thought aloud and looked down at the ground.

“Everyone remain calm!” the ride operator shouted through a megaphone. “The ride has stopped temporarily, but we are working as quickly as possible to get it going again.”

_Everything’s fine don’t be a baby Touko GET IT TOGETHER—_

She was shaking now, fighting the rising bile in her throat.

 _You’re fine._ We’re going to die. _We’re not going to die!_ Oh my Arceus if we do not get off this ride we are going to die—

N noticed how stiff Touko’s body had gone, her white knuckled fists pressed against her knees.

“Touko... are you afraid of heights?”

“No.” Her answer was immediate and clipped, but her voice shook.

Touko gasped, her eyes widening, as N took her hands in his. He placed their hands in his lap and rubbed gentle circles into the back of her hands with his thumbs. A small shaky smile grew on her face. Her breaths were still shallow and unsteady though, so N got up and sat beside her.

“Touko, look at me.” His voice was still soft, but directive.

Touko did as he said. His emerald green eyes searched her blue eyes.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok,” N soothed. “We’re going to be ok. I promise—and I never break promises.”

Touko, unable to speak, nodded.

At that moment, the Ferris wheel began to turn again, and they came down in the same steady way they’d gone up.

“On behalf of the park, I’d like to say sorry,” the operator shouted once more through his megaphone. “Some wild Joltik decided to absorb our power, but we’ve gotten them safely back to where they belong. Again, sorry for the disruption.”

It wasn’t until they got to the bottom that Touko realized N hadn’t let go of her hands.

* * *

N stepped out of the car, and Touko followed closely behind.

“Well, is there anything else you want to—” Touko stopped and narrowed her eyes.

Behind N, she could see two Team Plasma Grunts harassing other people in the park. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but by the looks of it, they must have been attempting to steal Pokémon.

“Palpitoad! Blitzle! Go!” she yelled, sending out said Pokémon.

The Grunts looked over and, upon seeing Touko and N, seemed.... Relieved?

“My lord N!” one yelled.

“You’re safe sire!” the other rejoiced.

“There’s no problem,” N said. “Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat.”

Blood pounded in Touko’s head. _What was going on?_

She started to pursue them when a Sigilyph and Darumaka blocked her path.

“N, what are you doing?” Touko growled, irritation burning inside of her. “They’re getting away!”

“I’m sorry Touko,” N replied in a low voice, “but you’re going to have to fight me if you want to go after them.”

* * *

“You’re quite strong,” N said after Touko had defeated him for the third time. “But I have a future I that must change. And for that future... I’ll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other!”

“N what the hell are you talking about? The bad guys just got away!”

N shook his head. “I must apologize. There’s something I haven’t told you yet.”

“What?” Touko demanded, hands on her hips.

“Firstly, I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma.”

Touko’s blood turned to ice. She took a step back.

“Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon—”

“You mean he tricked you into believing his lies?”

“I have to save my friends!”

“N how could you be so blind—”

“I’ll make all Trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me!” N challenged. “If you want to be together with your Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me.”

Touko scowled. “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“It’s what I believe.”

“It’s _wrong!”_ Touko swallowed hard. “I can’t believe you. After all this time I thought you were—I thought we were—” Her expression became stony. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

She turned to leave.

“Touko wait—”

She broke into a run, ignoring N calling after her. She swiped angrily at the tears welling up in her eyes, thankful it was crowded enough that she could lose N easily. She didn’t stop running until she found herself in Lostlorn Forest.

She sank into the grass and finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

“Great job Palpitoad! You did it!” Touko exclaimed. Palpitoad ran towards her and leaped into her arms.

“My, oh my... You have a sweet fighting style,” Elesa said. “I mean, you’re a great Trainer! Excuse me, I... uh.... Oh, here! I want you to have this!”

Touko had won her fourth Gym battle. She knew now, where her journey was going to take her.

She had to defeat N and prove that he was wrong. That people and Pokémon bring out each other’s strengths, instead of preying on their weaknesses.

She would keep battling, keep becoming stronger, until she was unbeatable.

She had to become Champion.

_Just try to stop me._


	6. cold and calculated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko and Cheren help Clay hunt down Team Plasma in Driftveil City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for implied abuse during the flashback

_N is seven._

_He is in his room, playing with Zorua and Colress. Colress has rearranged N’s train tracks to make a giant loop with an elevated bridge._

_“Hey N,” Colress says. “I made you something in the lab.”_

_He pulls out a little gift box and hands it to N._

_N opens it._

_Inside the box is a miniature mechanical Ferris wheel._

_“Here, can I show you something cool?” Colress takes the Ferris wheel and sets it on the ground. “So you turn it on and off with this little switch here.” He presses the switch and the Ferris wheel comes to life. It rotates at a moderate pace, and carnival music plays._

_“Now watch this,” Colress says. He turns the room light off, and the Ferris wheel flashes colored lights._

_Colress turns N’s lights back on and the Ferris wheel’s lights turn off._

_“It lights up in the dark, but there’s a button on the side if you want to turn the lights on or off yourself.” He presses the switch again and the Ferris wheel slows to a stop._

_N runs up and hugs Colress around his waist._

_“Thank you Colress. I love it,” he says._

_Someone clears their throat behind them. Colress steps out of N’s embrace and they both turn to see who’s entered the room._

_Ghetsis stands there, looming over the two. Colress’ posture stiffens at the sight of him._

_“Colress.” Ghetsis’ voice has a warm tone to it, which is never a good sign. “I see you’re taking a break. How is our young prince?”_

_Colress doesn’t answer._

_“It’s a shame though,” he continues, clasping his hands together. “There’s so much unfinished work, and the rest of the scientists are... taking the day off, so you need to get back to work.” His eyes drift towards N._

_Colress shoots a sideways look at N, then glares at Ghetsis. He isn’t blind. He sees the marks of angry hands on N’s fragile body. He notices N wincing when they play._

_Ghetsis raises an eyebrow, daring Colress to protest._

_Colress clenches his jaw, swallowing the words he would love to spit in Ghetsis’ face, and stalks out of the room. Hot tears blur Colress’ vision, but he won’t cry. He’d never give Ghetsis the satisfaction._

_“Now N, there’s something I’d like to show you.”_

If I go now, it’ll be over quicker and I can play again.

_“Okay,” N says._

_Ghetsis leads him down the hallway to a room N knows well._

_The sight of the room makes N’s stomach roll over. This is where Ghetsis brings N to meet new friends._

_Images of wounded, emaciated Pokémon flash through N’s mind. The thing he always remembers the most are the emotions of his friends._

_Sorrow. Hopelessness. Anger. Burning hatred. The deep cut of betrayal._

_Day after day he is torn apart by the raging voices of the anguished Pokémon._

_“How long do I have to be in here today?” N asks._

_“Hmm, you’ll be in there as long as I want you to be in there.” Ghetsis shoves N into the room. “Have fun,” he sneers, knowing it will be anything but._

_The door swings shut and N hears the lock click._

* * *

N sat on the edge of Colress’ desk. Colress was busy organizing his notes, highlighting and crossing things out.

“Colress... I met... a girl.”

Colress grinned. “A girl?”

“Yeah.” Heat crept up N’s neck and face. “Her name’s Touko and she’s really strong. She’s beaten me three times.”

“Mhmm. May I ask why you brought this up?”

“Well I—she—” N stammered. He looked down at his hands. “... I’m embarrassed to say.”

“Do you want me to keep working while you talk?”

N considered it. “I guess.”

Colress leaned back over his papers. “Okay. Tell me what’s going on.”

“Well you see... I’m not quite sure how to explain it.” N rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s... special.”

“Elaborate.”

“Ok um..” N fought the urge to bite his fingernails. “When I see her, I get this funny feeling in my stomach, like there are Butterfrees in my stomach. And I think about her all the time.” He paused, then coughed. “When I was in Nimbasa City we rode the Ferris wheel together.”

“How’d that go?”

“She panicked.”

“She panicked?” Colress repeated. “Why?”

“We got stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel and she’s afraid of heights.”

“What’d you do?” Colress put some papers into a folder and slid the folder into one of his desk drawers.

“I... I held her hands. They were small in mine, but they fit so perfectly.” He stared at his palms, conjuring up the image of her hands in his. “She calmed down after that.”

“Not that this is the most important feature, but is she pretty?”

“She’s beautiful. But not only that, Colress.” He finally could stand to look away from his lap. “Like I said, she’s incredibly strong, but she’s also gentle and kind. And she’s smart, too. She’s got this fire in her and she gets this twinkle in her eyes when she focused and she’s _gorgeous.”_

Colress pushed away from his desk. “Based on what you’ve told me, it sounds like someone’s got a little crush.”

N’s face burned. “I-I guess. I don’t know,” he mumbled.

“Do you think she likes you too?”

N closed his eyes and sighed. “She hates me.”

“N, why would you say such a thing?”

“I told her I was the king of Team Plasma. She doesn’t agree with what I believe in.”

“People disagree a lot,” Colress reasoned. “To be quite honest, I don’t care for what Team Plasma’s doing either, but I still care a lot about you.”

“You weren’t there,” N muttered. “You should’ve seen the look on her face. She... she said she didn’t want to talk to me.”

“Well, you’re not going to give up are you?” N didn’t answer. “Natural Harmonia Gropius,” Colress declared. N shifted his gaze to Colress. “If I gave up when an experiment went wrong, I wouldn’t be a very good scientist, would I?”

N shook his head.

“And you wouldn’t be able to change the world if you gave up after every setback right? A lot of times, people act before they think when they’re emotional,” he continued. “They say things they don’t mean. I know you think Touko never wants to see you again, but chances are, that’s not true.” He looked N in the eye. “If she’s important to you, then she’s worth not giving up.”

“Okay,” N said, but there was a defeated undertone to his voice. He slid off the desk and started towards the door. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Let me know how it goes!” Colress called after him.

* * *

“Why?” Cheren sighed in exasperation. “Why can’t I beat you Touko?”

“Hey I got the bridge fixed!” Elesa said. “Ok, let’s go.”

Touko and Cheren followed the Gym Leader, when a man with fiery bright hair spotted them.

“Why, if it isn’t Elesa,” the man said, strolling over to them. “Aren’t festivals grand? Life should be enjoyed!”

“Who is this man?” Cheren asked Elesa.

“This is Alder, the Unova region’s Champion,” she answered.

“Why would the Champion be goofing off in a place like this?”

“You’re quite a judgemental young person, are you not?” Alder said. “My name is Alder, I’m the Unova Pokémon League’s Champion. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” He crossed his arms. “For your information, I’m not goofing off. I’m on a voyage. I know every corner of Unova.”

“Um. I’m Cheren, from Nuvema Town,” Cheren replied. “My goal as a Trainer is to become the Champion.”

“Hm. And what do you plan to do after becoming the Champion?”

Cheren’s face scrunched up. “What else is there other than striving to become stronger?”

“Becoming stronger... Becoming stronger, you say... Is that alone enough of a goal? Hmm.” Alder tapped his chin. “It’s not that I’m trying to say your way of thinking is wrong... In my travels, I’ve helped many people learn to love Pokémon. I think that’s important, too.”

He beckoned two Preschoolers over.

“If you play with these children, you might gain more of an understanding.”

“... Understood.”

Unsurprisingly, Touko and Cheren won, but not without a fight. The Preschoolers didn’t look disheartened. Rather, the complete opposite. They were beaming with excitement.

“Nicely done!” Alder cheered. “You didn’t win, but that was a good battle. Your Pokémon looked like they were having fun.” He turned to Cheren. “Young man, if there are people like you who pursue strength, there are also people who are happy just being with Pokémon. There are many different people with many different answers. Give it some thought.”

“Let’s roll,” Elesa said. “The Driftveil Drawbridge is just ahead.”

“The Champion is the strongest of the strong!” Cheren said to himself. “That’s all there is to it.”

Then, he departed for Driftveil City.

“And you,” Alder said. “Will I be seeing you at the Pokémon League?”

Touko smiled. “My name’s Touko,” she said, “and I _will_ become Champion.”

* * *

When Touko and Cheren arrived in Driftveil City, they were greeted by a businessman staring them down.

“Hmph! So yer the Trainers Elesa was talkin’ about, huh,” the man said. “I’m Clay. I’m the Gym Leader ’round these parts.” He crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t be expectin’ no welcome, now. ’Cause when we lowered that bridge, the Team Plasma guys we’d caught done escaped in all the ruckus.”

“We’re grateful that you lowered the bridge, but how is it our fault that they escaped?” Cheren said.

Clay shrugged. “Ya can say whatever ya want. But what’s important is y’all showed up, and then Team Plasma escaped. Maybe it’s a little heavy-handed, but you oughtta start lookin’ for Team Plasma, too.” He began walking away, then stopped and looked back at the Trainers. “Tell ya what... If ya find Team Plasma, I’ll let ya challenge my Gym! Life’s all about give and take.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Cheren said under his breath, after Clay had gone. “But really, we would’ve looked for Team Plasma even if he hadn’t asked. Touko, I’ll go on ahead.”

They met up outside the Cold Storage, goosebumps popping up on Touko’s skin. She stood next to her Emboar, his flaming beard keeping her from becoming a Vanillite.

“Touko... Do you think Team Plasma could be in there? I don’t like cold places, but we have to check.” Cheren rolled his eyes. “What a bother.”

As soon as they stepped inside, even Emboar shuddered.

“Well... Still,” Cheren contemplated. “Is there anything more important than strength for Trainers, like the Champion said?” He shook his head. “Oh, I’ll never understand just by thinking about it. What a bother.” He turned to Touko, his teeth chattering. “Let’s hurry up and check the inside. I’d like to get out of here as soon as possible.”

Touko battled her way through the Cold Storage, before reaching the last container. She could hear hushed whispers and shuffling feet.

“Is someone in there?” Cheren asked.

“There must be,” Touko said. “It’s the only place in the Cold Storage we haven’t searched.”

They entered the container to find a group of Team Plasma Grunts, huddled around one of the Seven Sages.

“How ridiculous,” Cheren sighed. “Whatever. I can’t believe you were really hiding. It’s a bother, but if you’re cold, shall I show you outside?”

“Ah!” Zinzolin exclaimed. “Pokémon are our king’s friends.” Touko flinched, remembering her encounter with N in Nimbasa City. “While we’re taking care of them, we can’t let any harm come to them here. Everyone, drive these intruders away!”

“They never learn, do they?” Touko said, pulling out another Poké Ball. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but I guess we’ve gotta fight. Stoutland! Emboar! Let’s battle!”

* * *

“The Pokémon that work with people may look like they’re having fun, but the truth is they’re suffering!” a Team Plasma Grunt yelled.

Touko and Cheren ignored him.

“Well, I’ll be!” Clay exclaimed, arriving with some of the Cold Storage Workers. “Hidin’ in a chilly old place like this... You guys take these Pokémon robbers!”

Clay faced Cheren and Touko. “You guys ain’t so bad!” he said, as the Cold Storage Workers escorted Team Plasma out. “Yup, a promise is a promise. Come on an’ challenge my Gym!”

He exited and headed for the Gym.

“Whatever... Team Plasma’s ideal... Separating people and Pokémon... It’s the same as not having Pokémon in this world at all. That bunch is a waste of oxygen,” Cheren scoffed. “It’s cold, so I’m getting out of here.”

Touko’s cheeks, nose, and tips of her ears were flushed pink. “I’m coming with you.”

* * *

When Touko and Cheren got to the Gym, Clay was standing outside with Zinzolin and a couple of Grunts. Ghetsis and a different group of Grunts approached them.

If they thought Clay had acted cold towards them, it was nothing compared to the way he glowered at Ghetsis.

“Didn’t we just leave the Cold Storage?” Cheren whispered to Touko.

“Sure doesn’t feel like it,” she whispered back.

“Clay. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Ghetsis said. “I’m Ghetsis, of Team Plasma. I’ve come to pick up my associates who are in your care.”

“I don’t need no thanks, now. I ain’t no babysitter.” He jabbed a finger at Ghetsis. “Yer buddies were tryin’ to steal some folks’ Pokémon.”

“What’s this? It seems as if there has been some misunderstanding,” Ghetsis said, in fake shock. “We only free Pokémon from wicked people.”

The suspicion didn’t leave Clay’s face. “Well, that sounds real nice, if it’s true. I may not talk purty, but at least I’m an honest man. You talk real nice, but what yer sayin’ kinda sounds like lyin’. So tell me plain, what are ya tryin’ to say?”

“Team Plasma also has an interest in Driftveil City. And we have many, many more members besides those who are here…”

Clay’s jaw tightened, the muscles in his face working as he eyed Ghetsis. “... Well, I can’t tell if yer lyin’ or not, but I reckon you’ve won this without a fight. Hrrmph. Fine. Take ’em and git!”

“A decision worthy of a businessman called the Miner King,” Ghetsis said. “Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. Well then, we will be taking our colleagues off your hands…”

“Sorry to let Team Plasma go after you tracked ’em down, fellas,” Clay said. They watched Ghetsis lead Team Plasma away. “Say, why don’t we cheer ourselves up with a Pokémon battle? Don’t keep me waitin’!”

He disappeared inside the Gym.

* * *

Excadrill crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

“Mrrrmph. I see,” Clay stated, returning Excadrill to its Poké Ball. “But I sure don’t like it! Fer such a young ’un, ya have an imposin’ battle style. I know ya got people who can dig up yer potential. Mrrmph. Here! Take this!”

Touko added the Quake Badge to her growing collection of Badges.

“I just remembered there’s somethin’ I want. Wait in front of the cave at the end of Route 6, wouldja?”

Touko stepped onto Route 6, when she heard a familiar bright voice calling out to her.

“Hey were you at the Gym just now?” Bianca asked, running up to Touko. “Oh hey! That’s Driftveil’s Gym Badge! Oh, that’s totally cool. That’s amazing!” She gasped. “No, no no! I can’t get distracted being all impressed with your shiny new Badge! I’m also a Trainer.” She stuck her finger out at Touko. “We’re going to have a battle!”

* * *

“Emboar! Flame Charge!”

Emboar stomped up a cloud of dust, blinding Serperior. It burst from the cloud, surrounded in flames and crashed into Serperior. The snake-like Pokémon fell onto the ground.

“Aww. I lost,” Bianca pouted. “I haven’t had a Pokémon battle with you in a while, Touko. You’ve become totally strong, huh?” She smiled. “I’m not that strong so I don’t know how to say it, but I think you’re way tuned in to how your Pokémon feel! But I’ve already gotten tougher, since I’ve been traveling with Pokémon. And, I’m discovering what I really want to do.” She gasped, her eyes widening.

“Oh! I’ve gotta find Cheren! There’s something I want to share with him. Thanks for battling with me Touko!”

She waved and ran off back into the city.

Touko slowed as she noticed a giant web covering the entrance to Chargestone Cave.

“Thanks fer waitin’.”

She whirled around to see Clay trotting over with his Krokorok.

He observed the blocked entrance of the cave. “Looks like th’ nest of an Electric-type Pokémon called Galvantula. Don’t know why there’s a nest here, but if there are folks havin’ problems, th’ Gym Leader’s th’ one ta fix it.” He pointed his finger at his Pokémon. “Krokorok! Take it out!”

Krokorok stomped its feet into the ground, creating a mini earthquake that destroyed the nest.

Clay tipped his hat towards Touko. “I don’t know how good you really are, but if ya think ya can go, go wherever, and if ya think ya can do somethin’, keep doin’ it. Do things how ya want! Decide yer own limits.”

He leveled his gaze at Touko. “I appreciate you and yer friend helpin’ me wrangle Team Plasma. I hope ya continue on yer journey an’ keep helpin’ out others.”

He turned around and sauntered away with Krokorok.

_I didn’t run into N at all in Driftveil City._

The realization sent a wave of sadness through Touko’s body.

She shook it off.


	7. static encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko’s mother answered on the second ring.
> 
> “Mom, I'm having a boy problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for Pokémon death at the beginning
> 
> more emotional stuff coming up next

_N is nine._

_Colress has proven himself to be nothing short of magic, but even then his magic only goes so far. He works hard to treat every Pokémon he can, but he can’t save them all._

_The first death N witnesses is the death of Minccino._

_He will never forget it._

_Labored breathing. A ragged bushy tail and sorrowful brown eyes that see right through N. Tender sores that litter her body. Slow beeping of the heart rate monitor as Minccino nears the end of her life._

_“I don’t want to go,” she says to him._

_“I know. I don’t want you to go either,” N says back._

_“Everything hurts. I can’t move.”_

_“I know. It’ll be over soon.”_

_“Can you hold me?”_

_He takes the Minccino into his arms, careful not to cause her any further pain. Her eyes are droopy, too heavy to keep open anymore._

_“I’m... scared.” The spaces between her words are growing._

_“I will be with you until the end.”_

_A long, flat tone informs him and Colress that she has passed._

_“I’m sorry N. I couldn’t save her,” Colress whispers. He envelops N in his arms and N’s quiet sobs shake both of them._

_“It’s n-not your f-fault. You tr-tried to help her.”_

_Colress takes the Minccino to Celestial Tower. Ghetsis won’t let N leave. He never lets him leave the castle grounds._

_“I wouldn’t want anything to happen to our precious young prince,” Ghetsis always says._

_Colress assures N that he will ring the bell for Minccino, so that she can finally be at peace._

_N stands on the balcony, looking out towards where he knows Celestial Tower is, past all the forest and fog and misery of the castle._

_In the distance, he hears the faint, solemn echo of a bell._

* * *

Touko crossed the threshold the cave, and two figures appeared, causing her to let out a small yelp.

_Where did they come from?_

They stared at her, and she stared back. She pulled out a Poké Ball, ready to fight, when one of them spoke.

“Come.”

They ushered her into the cave, and when she saw him, her heart started pounding.

They stopped.

“My lord N, we brought the one you wanted.”

_He wants... me? Why?_

They vanished.

Touko stayed silent, waiting for N to say something. Her stomach fluttered at the sight of him standing there.

He stretched, as if he had all the time in the world, and faced her.

“Ah yes,” he said. “That was the Shadow Triad, just now. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance.”

N spun in a lazy circle, taking in the interior of the cave.

“Chargestone Cave…” The corners of his mouth turned up. “I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon... If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place.”

He looked Touko right in her eyes. “You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you I said that?”

Touko nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

“Of course. Such news should be a surprise.” He tilted his head. “I told Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you. Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. And you are not swayed either way—more of a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing.”

He turned away from her.

“Wait, what do you mean he used the Shadow Triad to find out about us?” Touko questioned.

“Team Plasma is waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon Trainer you really are,” N said.

_That didn’t answer my question._

He sauntered away, hands in his pockets.

She had only gone a little farther when she came across a floating rock blocking her path.

“Oh hey! Guess what!” Bianca said, approaching her. “Did you know this Touko? The floating stones move when you touch them! Right, Professor?”

Professor Juniper strolled in, looking around at said floating stones. “Hi there Touko! This place is always charged with lots of electricity that Pokémon like! The electric charges react from one stone to another, and that’s why some of the stones are floating! But not all of the stones can be pushed.”

She pulled out her Xtransceiver and began taking photos.

“My father asked me to research Klink, which is a Pokémon that looks like a gear, because I’m researching the origins of Pokémon and the era they appeared,” she explained, crouching down to take a closer look at the sparking rocks. “I was already interested in this anyway, so it’s a lot of fun!”

She straightened up, brushing dust off her coat.

“Anyways, I wanted to say hey and let you know about the stones. Bianca and I will be walking around, so we’ll probably see you at the exit. Bianca, let’s go!”

Touko sent out her Zebstrika, who surveyed the area, before prancing around. She continued on, letting her Pokémon enjoy the electrically charged environment.

When she had crossed a bridge about halfway through the cave, the Shadow Triad surrounded her once more. This time all three members were present.

Zebstrika snorted, stomping his hooves into the ground. The white stripes on his body glowed yellow, indicating he was charged with electricity and ready to release it.

“There are stairs going down ahead. Team Plasma is waiting for you there,” one of the Shadows said, and the Triad vanished again.

Touko rolled her eyes.

“It’s okay, you can relax now Zebstrika. It was just Team Plasma being dramatic,” she said.

She wasn’t worried about having to fight Team Plasma. They were more of a constant annoyance, rather than a real threat to her.

Well... there was one threat that she couldn’t conquer with a Pokémon battle.

Battling Team Plasma was like checking off an item on a to-do list. Quick, easy, done.

She emerged from the lower part of the cave and light from the exit poured in. Near the end, N waited for her. Touko felt a twinge of annoyance as she walked closer to him.

She wanted to yell at him, to tell him to please just be clear with her about what he wanted.

_I want to know if you feel the same things I do._

“Many different values mix together, and the world becomes grey... That is unforgivable!” Touko frowned. N sounded like Ghetsis when he gave his speeches to manipulate people into releasing their Pokémon. “I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! That is the dream I must fulfill!”

“Is that the only dream you have?”

N faltered. He’d been in King of Team Plasma Mode, reciting the words he’d planned and rehearsed in the privacy of his own room. Hearing her voice was not part of the plan. The affectionate tone of her voice chipped and cracked the walls that N had built so long ago. It was like releasing an elastic that stretched way too tight, and he snapped back into the present.

“What... what did you say?”

“I said, is that the only dream you have?” Touko repeated, her voice a little stronger.

N inspected Touko, determining whether she was making fun of him. He’d expected her to explode, to be angry, or give him the cold shoulder.

He hadn’t expected her to look... afraid?

 _She couldn’t be._ The one fear he’d seen from her was that night on the Ferris wheel. _Other than that, she had no weaknesses... right? And why would she feel scared? There’s no reason to be afraid._

N never got the impression she feared Team Plasma. If anything, they made _her_ stronger and scarier in her own beliefs.

The longer he looked, he realized afraid wasn’t the right word. She looked melancholic. Like she was holding something back. He wanted to go to her, to hold her and make her smile and hear her laugh—

“N?”

He shook his head, dispersing his thoughts before he said or did anything rash.

Touko was the one waiting now, searching for him in his own mind.

N cleared his throat. “I... I never really thought about it,” he confessed. “Touko, do you have a dream of your own?”

“Yes. I do,” she answered, but the crestfallen look remained on her face.

N smiled. “You have a dream... That’s wonderful.” The smile shrank and a serious look settled on his face as he forced himself to remember why he was here. “I’ll learn just what kind of dream you have—in battle!”

* * *

“My friends getting hurt... That’s what a Pokémon battle is.” He’d lost sight of his dream for a moment, but after the battle, he was back on his rightful path.

“That’s not true,” Touko protested.

N kicked at a rock on the ground. “Why? Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a Trainer? As if I could pursue the truth with something as meaningless as a battle! As if that could make me worthy to become friends with the legendary Pokémon!”

“N listen—”

“Touko!” Bianca walked up with the usual spring in her step. “Just a little further to Mistralton City!”

Professor Juniper followed seconds later. “Bianca, you have good ears. I can’t believe you heard Touko’s voice from that far away.” She looked over Touko’s shoulder. “Touko, who is this Trainer?”

For the first time that Touko could recall, N looked angry. “Professor Juniper, what are you thinking? You appear to have no qualms about the relationships between Pokémon and people. You put Pokémon into categories using arbitrary rules and think you can understand them like that... The very idea of a Pokédex revolts me. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Professor Juniper winced. “Oh my. Looks like you’re not my biggest fan. Your opinion is understandable. It happens to be different from mine, which is equally understandable. How about if all people get to decide for themselves how to relate to Pokémon?”

Disgust was not a strong enough word to describe the expression on N’s face. “You’re saying I should just allow people to think whatever they want and treat Pokémon however they want, no matter whether the Pokémon suffer? I refuse to tolerate the existence of a world like that!” He stormed out of the cave.

Professor Juniper didn’t look hurt. If anything, she looked surprised. “Well, I didn’t expect him to change his mind right away. But I hope he’ll spend a little time trying to understand how others feel.” She shrugged it off. “Now then... I think I’ll go collect a little more data. For Pokémon and people to get along better, we need to take steps to learn more about them!”

She retreated back into the cave.

“Umm, I’m gonna go with Professor Juniper now ’cause I’m her bodyguard!” Bianca said, rushing after her.

* * *

Touko arrived in Mistralton City. An older man who was walking with a woman with dark red hair ran up and greeted her.

“Oh! Hey!” the man exclaimed “Touko, right? Let me see your Pokédex for a second.” Touko handed it over and he flipped through its pages. “Staggering! You’ve seen a Klink! You’re becoming quite the Trainer.”

Touko’s face scrunched up as she tried to identify the man in front of her.

“I am so sorry, but do I know you?” she asked, hoping to not offend him.

“Excuse me! I was a little excited and forgot my manners.” He bowed his head, placing a hand on his chest. “My name is Juniper, too! Cedric Juniper. Heh! The professor who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter! That girl has told me a lot about you. It really makes my day to meet you! In honor of our meeting, I’m going to upgrade your Pokédex.” He tinkered with her Pokédex. “Some Pokémon can change forms even when it’s the same individual. If you have already seen a form, you can check it with this whenever you want. I also added a function to make searching easier.”

The woman walked over, head tilted to the side. “Professor,” she said, “who’s that Trainer?”

“Oh!” Cedric gasped. “I forgot my introductions! Skyla, this is a friend of my daughter’s. Touko is traveling around Unova to complete the Pokédex.”

“Oh, I see!” Skyla turned to Touko. “So that means you’ll be challenging the Gym! Oh boy! I’m really looking forward to it!”

“That’s right, Touko. You should challenge this Gym! If nothing else, this Gym is really out there!” Cedric Juniper gave Skyla a quick side hug. “See you, Skyla. If something comes up again, I’ll let you know!”

“Professor, my plane is a cargo plane! It carries cargo, not people!” Skyla’s mouth twisted into a frown. “And you’re talking as if places like Kanto and Sinnoh are right around the corner!”

“Aww, Skyla. If you keep frowning, your face might freeze like that, and that’d be a shame,” Cedric teased. “People and Pokémon, we all have to help each other out! See you later!”

He strode off, whistling as he went.

Skyla shook her head, watching the professor walk away. “Sheesh! It’s hard to believe a happy-go-lucky guy like that could be a world-renowned Pokémon professor.” She looked back at Touko. “Heads-up, Touko. As a Gym Leader, I’d be happy to have you challenge the Gym, but there’s something I need to take care of first. Just now, as I was flying the cargo plane, I saw something on top of the Celestial Tower. I’m sure that it is a sick Pokémon! If it is, I can’t just leave it there! I’m leaving for Celestial Tower. You can come along if you want.”

* * *

When they reached the top of the tower, they spotted a Ducklett lying in front of the bell.

Skyla ran over to it. She knelt down and lifted up the Ducklett’s head, giving it a Max Revive.

The effect was immediate. The Ducklett perked up and began waddling around. It stretched out its wings and quacked a few times, before taking off into the air.

“Thanks for coming,” Skyla said to Touko. “I was right. What I saw was a hurt Pokémon.” She giggled. “Don’t I have great eyesight? No matter how far away things are, a Pilot’s eyes can see them!” Skyla snapped her fingers. “Oh, that’s right! Since you’ve come this far, why don’t you ring the bell? Celestial Tower’s bell is for soothing the spirits of Pokémon. Also, the character of the person ringing the bell is reflected in its sound.”

Touko did as Skyla asked.

A clear, melodious tone reverberated around the Tower.

Skyla closed her eyes and smiled, taking in the sound. “What a pretty sound,” she sighed. “Touko, you are a kind and strong person. It’s that kind of sound.” She opened her eyes, her demeanor much more calm. “I’d like to introduce myself again! I’m Skyla, the Leader of Mistralton’s Pokémon Gym. I use Flying-type Pokémon.” She looked out at the sun setting on the horizon. “It’s getting late, so rest up tonight. Tomorrow, when you are ready, please come to the Gym. I’ll give you a big welcome!”

* * *

Touko’s mother answered on the second ring.

“Hey Touko!” Her mother beamed. “Where are you?”

“Mistralton City’s Pokémon Center,” Touko answered. “I’m staying in one of the guest rooms.”

“What’s going on? Why do you look so glum?”

“I’m having a boy problem,” she admitted. She rolled her eyes. “Ugh, this brings me back to being sixteen years old again.”

Touko’s mother set down her Xtransceiver, angling it to see Touko better. “Talk to me sweetie. Tell me what’s wrong.”

_Where do I even begin?_

She took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

“Okay, but I’m warning you, it’s a long story. I met him the night before I left on my journey. He came into the diner when I was working, with no coat or anything, despite the fact that it was storming like crazy.” She paced around the room, unable to sit still while recounting all the recent events of her life. “He told me his name was N, and asked me to sit with him. For some reason, I did. He gave me a note that said he hoped we’d run into each other more. He was odd. But there was something else in him. This... tenderness. A real genuine, curiosity about the world. He told me he was... in search of the truth.”

A crease formed between her mother’s eyebrows. “In search of the truth?”

Touko shrugged. “I know, I have no idea either. Anyways, so I ran into him again in Accumula Town and he said something about Pokémon talking. It was strange and didn’t make any sense. He challenged me to a battle, which I won, and then he left. Then we bumped into each other in Nacrene City. He was leaving the museum. We battled again and I won again. He said he felt like I was important to his journey, that our destinies were somehow connected. Then he left again.” Touko gave her mother a look. “I’m sure you’re starting to see a pattern.

“I didn’t see him in Castelia City, but I’m pretty sure I was hoping I would, ’cause I felt disappointed. I think.” She paused. “Nimbasa City is where it gets complicated. I ran into him in the amusement park and he told me he’d never been to the amusement park before. We spent the day together and then later that night we rode the Ferris wheel together.”

“The Ferris wheel?” Her mother frowned. “But you’ve always been afraid of it.”

“Right. I’m getting to that.” Touko began pacing again, faster this time. “So we got to the top of the Ferris wheel and it stopped. And I panicked because I thought about The Incident and he—”

She stopped.

“He... what, Touko?” her mother inquired.

“He... held my hands. He was so nice, Mom. He told me everything was going to be okay. And he said it with such certainty that for a minute, I forgot about being afraid. It was a sweet moment... But then, it passed.” Her face hardened into stone and the pacing came to a halt.

“When we got off the Ferris wheel, I saw some Team Plasma Grunts bothering people and I was going to fight them, but he stopped me. He fought me, and I defeated him again.” Her face flushed as she recalled the details of that night. “I asked him why he let them get away and he told me... He told me that he was the king of Team Plasma.”

Hot tears spilled onto her cheeks. “I-I told him I didn’t want to talk to him anymore. And then I ran.” She brushed the tears away, regaining control of her breathing. “I didn’t see him again until I got to Chargestone Cave. He talked to me about dreams. He talks about dreams a lot. I asked him if he had any other dreams—besides the one where he ‘frees’ Pokémon from people, and he got the weirdest expression I’ve ever seen on his face.

“I’m pretty sure he started imagining something because when I said his name, it was like I’d flipped a switch in his brain and he was back with me. I beat him again, and he lost it a little. He went _off_ on Professor Juniper and then stomped away.”

Touko plopped down on her bed. “Sorry, I know that was a lot.”

Her mother said nothing. Touko could see the gears turning inside her head.

“Do you like him?”

The question was so simple, so straightforward. And yet... Touko struggled to find an answer.

The answer... was complex. It was a twisting maze that got more frightening the deeper Touko went. She didn’t like to think about it.

“Ugh I don’t know.” Touko cupped her face in her hands. “He’s so adorable, and I think you’d really like him. Sometimes, he gets this really sad look about him when he thinks about his childhood and I want to make whatever is haunting him go away and hear his laugh and let him know that everything is okay—” A lump grew in her throat, threatening to choke her. She swallowed thickly, fighting back another round of tears.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. “But he’s wrong. His view on the relationship between people and Pokémon is wrong, and I want him to see that he’s wrong. What could’ve possibly happened to him to make him believe that a perfect world is one where people and Pokémon are separated? His logic doesn’t make any sense, and he refuses to even consider another point of view.”

Touko’s mother chuckled. “He’s stubborn, just like you.”

“I am not—”

“What I’m hearing is you’ve thought a lot _about_ him, but you haven’t been thinking _like_ him. You say that he hasn’t thought about other people, but have you stopped to consider that what he’s saying could be just as true as what you’re saying?”

Touko bit her lip. “Well no, but it’s so stupid that I—”

“Maybe it is. But you’re asking him to change his mind when you haven’t even stopped to consider why he thinks the way he does. When someone believes something as strongly as he does, there has to be a reason. Think about why you _don’t_ agree with him. Why you think people and Pokémon should be together. Perhaps you’ll find you’re more alike than you think.”

“Alright,” Touko huffed. “I will.”

Her mother smiled. “To be fair, from what you’ve told me, I think he likes you too.” An alarm beeped on her Xtransceiver. “Oh goodness, it’s quite late! I’m sure you’ll be challenging the Gym tomorrow. Your sixth Badge! Oh Touko, I’m so proud of you! You’ve come so far, haven’t you.”

Touko, in spite of herself, smiled back. “Thanks Mom. I couldn’t do it without such a strong support system.”

“Oh psh. That’s a mother’s job.” She blew Touko a kiss. “Goodnight. I love you sweetheart.”

“Love you too Mom.”

Click.

Touko let out a long exhale as she tossed her Xtransceiver on her bed. She dug through her bag, looking for her hairbrush. Growing impatient, she flipped over her bag, emptying out its contents onto the floor. Something bounced underneath the bed.

Once she had brushed her hair and gotten ready for bed, she repacked her bag.

She laid on her stomach, reaching under the bed to retrieve whatever had fallen underneath. She felt something soft and pulled her arm back.

Clutched in her hand was a cute little stuffed Oshawott.

Touko didn’t have the energy to fight the pool of emotions welling up inside of her. She tucked it under her arm, climbed into bed, and went to sleep.


	8. seeing eye to eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko and N have a heart-to-heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for emotional triggers
> 
> you’ve probably noticed i'm slowly easing into writing pokémon battles (i still hate them)

“Swanna use Aerial Ace!”

Swanna flew high and dove, becoming engulfed in streaks of white light. The speed at which Swanna dove made her invisible. 

Touko grinned. Yellow sparks surrounded Zebstrika’s body—the result of her command to use Charge the previous turn. Her entire body was stiff, anticipating Swanna’s attack.

Swanna reappeared behind Zebstrika. 

In that split second, Touko shouted, “Discharge! Now!”

Zebstrika let loose, releasing every ounce of electricity he’d been storing up. Huge, blinding bolts of yellow exploded out of Zebstrika in all directions. Swanna was too close to avoid it. Touko raised her arm to shield her eyes from the light.

Swanna fell to the ground, unable to keep battling. Zebstrika shook out his mane, freeing the last little sparks from it. His mane and stripes returned to their typical white color. 

“Wow!” Skyla breathed, marvelling at the Pokémon on the battlefield. “Being your opponent in battle is a new source of strength to me. Thank you!”

Skyla began crossing the arena. “Swanna, you were incredible! Take a rest,” she said, returning Swanna to her Pokèball. 

She marched up to Touko, who was treating Zebstrika and her other Pokémon. Emboar had to stay on the sidelines, acting as a cheerleader. Touko knew pitting a Fighting-type against Flying-types would not end well. 

“You’re an amazing Pokémon Trainer. My Pokémon and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could fight with our full strength.” Skyla held out a Jet Badge. “This is an official League Gym Badge. I think it will look good on you.” She winked. “Wow, hot stuff! Six Badges! You’re well on your way to the Pokémon League.

“By the way, when I flew over Twist Mountain on the way to Icirrus City... Team Plasma—is that the name? Anyway, they were heading for the city. What kind of people are they?”

Touko groaned. “They steal people’s Pokémon and justify it by saying they’re ‘freeing’ them from being used.”

“Oh dear, that’s problematic,” Skyla frowned. “Well, don’t worry. This region is strong and when you become Champion, they won’t stand a chance.” She shot Touko a smirk. “Speaking of which, Icirrus City is past Route 7, just after you cross Twist Mountain. That’s where you’ll find the next Gym. It’s a hop, skip, and a jump when flying, but it’s a challenging walk. Heads up! Make sure you’re ready for it!”

They walked out of the Gym, onto the runway, and Skyla hopped up into her plane. They’d scheduled their battle early enough in the morning so Skyla could complete her cargo rounds on time. 

“Well, good luck! I’ll be cheering you on in spirit when you challenge the League! I don’t usually let people travel in my cargo plane, but battling you was such a blast that I’d make an exception. Take care!”

Touko placed a hand on her hat to keep it from blowing away, as Skyla started up her plane and took off. 

Touko and Emboar turned around to go, and she jumped when she saw N standing behind her.

“Will you come on a walk with me?” N asked. 

“Sure, but you’ve gotta stop sneaking up on me like that.”

They wandered along Route 7. Emboar roamed nearby, following his own path, but not straying far from his Trainer.

“So I’m assuming you challenged the Gym,” N said pointedly.

“Yeah. I got my Jet Badge.” Her heart skipped a beat. 

_Where was this going...?_

“They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete... And they hurt each others’ Pokémon!” N spat, unable to conceal his frustration. “Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?” 

“Yeah, battles are the root of Pokémon’s pain,” she scoffed, frustration also creeping into her voice. “Not—oh I don’t know—the organization that steals Pokémon from the Trainers that love them? Or the organization that uses Pokémon battles to fight against Pokémon battles? Do you not see how hypocritical that is?”

“Team Plasma’s goal is to _help_ Pokémon!”

“Oh is it?” She stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips. “The same Team Plasma whose grunts were _kicking a Munna_ in the Dreamyard?”

“Whatever…” he muttered. “I’m going to talk to your Pokémon. I’ve been living with Pokémon since I was born, so it’s easier for me to talk with them than with people... Because Pokémon never tell lies.”

Touko stayed where she was standing as N walked up to Emboar. They were close enough that she could still hear most of what they were saying, but she didn’t want to invade their conversation.

“Hey, Emboar,” N said. “Would you tell me what kind of Trainer Touko is?”

Emboar responded, though Touko couldn’t understand it. She could only guess at what he might be saying. Judging from N’s expressions, it was surprising, at least to him. 

“Ok, ok, got it. So Touko was born in Nuvema Town, lives with Mom, has an older brother Touya, and was given the Pokédex to start off a journey to see the world,” N recounted. “Still, this Emboar trusts you for some reason.” He nodded. “That’s good! If every person and Pokémon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokémon without having to liberate Pokémon from people who just use them.”

The last part of his sentence rubbed Touko the wrong way. “Do you even realize how selfish that is?”

N whirled around and advanced on her. 

Upon seeing a potential threat to his Trainer, Emboar’s flames burned hotter and brighter, and he puffed up, making himself appear larger. He made eye contact with Touko, who shook her head and mouthed _“No”._

“Why?” N demanded. “For wanting to end the suffering of innocent Pokémon?”

Touko bristled. “For taking away people’s choice! It’s not up to you to decide whether people should have Pokémon or not! You haven’t even thought about other people’s feelings!”

“It is a liberty I must take away, in order to save my friends!” They were standing close, both staring the other down. “Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones—the Light Stone and the Dark Stone... These stones hold the essence of two legendary Pokémon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for the hero’s arrival... I shall resurrect a legendary Dragon-type Pokémon from one of these stones and become its friend. That will show the world that I am the new hero. Everyone will follow what I say!” 

Touko rubbed her temples. “N, you don’t understand—”

“No _you_ don’t understand!” N was shaking now, his eyes filling with tears. “You haven’t seen what I’ve seen. You haven’t felt the agony that I’ve felt. You don’t know what it’s like to see Pokémon abandoned. Broken. Sick. Starving. _Dying.”_ His voice broke on the last word and tears flowed down the sides of his face. “You aren’t tormented by the voices of those who’ve suffered at the hands of humans!”

“Well I can’t understand because you won’t tell me what happened to you that made you think this way!” 

_“Stupid, worthless boy!”_

N squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the flood of memories resurfacing all at once, the anguished cries that plagued him. He couldn’t stop himself from hyperventilating as they flashed one by one in his mind.

_“Where is my Trainer?” “I want to go home!” “Why does everything hurt?” “I don’t want to die!”_

Mincinno. Patrat. Woobat. Darmanitan. Blitzle. Audino. Countless others that were forever burned into N’s memory. 

_“Look at what humans have done! Look at the pain they’ve caused!”_

Without thinking, Touko took a step closer and reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. His body tensed up against hers and she heard his sharp intake of breath, but that only made her hug him tighter. 

Eventually, the calm returned, and N brought his hands to rest in the small of her back. 

“My vision is to change the world without using force,” he said into her ear. His voice dropped to its familiar soft lilt. “Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokémon used by foolish trainers. You understand. Pokémon are not just tools for people to use.”

“I do understand,” she said. And she did.

Her mother had been right. Touko thought long and hard about what she believed in and what N believed in. Their view on what was the right thing to do differed, but it sprouted from a common thing. Their love of Pokémon. She hated seeing Pokémon abused and tossed aside like they were nothing, and would end it if she could. 

But... there was another side too. 

She’d seen how much Pokémon helped people and vice versa. Her mother loved Pokémon and, with both kids out of the house, would be lonely without them. She knew people who adored their Pokémon, who would put their lives on the line to save them. And she knew that the good outweighed the bad. 

Which is why, as much as she liked N, she couldn’t surrender to him. She would fight him as many times as she had to; it was for his own good. She had to make him see that she built unbreakable bonds between her and her Pokémon on a foundation of love and trust, and that was what it meant to be a Trainer.

“I’m sorry that people mistreat your friends,” Touko said. “But I can’t be the only good Trainer out there.”

“You’re right. There are Trainers who respect my friends,” N replied. “But some people don’t.” He leaned back enough to see her face. He brushed a stray hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “As a result... Pokémon and Trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokémon, will be separated. And that…” he swallowed down his rapidly intensifying emotions, “that does break my heart a little.”

Neither one of them moved. They were statues, captured in this pure, genuine moment in time. 

A loud bell rang, shattering the fragile connection between them. They looked up, to see that they were right in front of Celestial Tower. 

“I have to go now,” N said. He smiled, but there was no real joy in it. “But you know as well as I do, that we’ll see each other again.”

She could’ve stopped him, if she wanted. He strolled at a leisurely pace, as he always did, but she said nothing as he walked away. 

“Em... boar?” Emboar questioned, trying to gauge the wellbeing of his Trainer. 

Touko tore her gaze away from where N had been, and gave Emboar an unconvincing smile. 

“I’m alright,” she said, the smile replaced with a determined look. She wouldn’t allow her feelings towards N to make her weak, especially not in front of her Pokémon. They depended on her, and she would not disappoint them. “Let’s get to Icirrus City.”

* * *

“That was a fine Pokémon battle!” Alder hollered, hopping off a ledge near the opening of Twist Mountain. 

“If it isn’t the Champion, Alder. I’m weak, so I lost!” Cheren lamented. “... And, honestly, it bothers me when you call it a fine battle despite that.”

“Oh, honestly, Cheren. Just accept the compliment without the stinging remark,” Alder huffed. “I’ve asked you this before, but what do you plan to do after becoming strong?”

“If I get strong and become Champion, that will be the reason for my existence. I want to prove that I’m really living.”

“Hmmm... You remind me of Marshal. Of course, having something you want to become is important. But what is even more important is what you do with your newfound power.”

Cheren considered Alder’s remark. “What I do with my power... I don’t know that answer yet. First, I want to become a strong Trainer so everyone will acknowledge that power!” He squared his shoulders to Touko. “Touko... Next time, I will win!” He set off towards the mountain. 

“What an interesting young man,” Alder said. “I hope he learns there’s more to being a Trainer than just being strong.” He turned away from Twist Mountain. “I shall see you again, young Trainer. Don’t forget about the needs of the Pokémon at your side!”

When she entered the cave, she saw Clay standing near the wall, and Cheren behind him. 

Both turned around when they heard Touko’s quick footsteps approaching.

“What a surprise,” Clay said. “Seein’ ya here while I was inspectin’ Twist Mountain. Th’ two of ya seem a bit more rugged than the last time I saw ya. A li’l bit anyway…”

“Is that so,” Cheren said, in a flat tone. 

“By th’ by... You folks seen that Team Plasma crowd lately? After all the trouble, we Gym Leaders met up and had a chat. But we’ve got no clue where they are. It’s like they’re hidin’ under a rock. Well, not much to do but wait for ’em to move.” He waved away their concerned expressions. “Anyhow, this’s none o’ yer concern. Squirts like the two of ya should enjoy travelin’ with yer Pokémon.” He held out his arms, gesturing at the walls of the mountain. “Twist Mountain’s a fine place to explore! You’ll have some fun if you just leave this here path... Weeell... Better ya just see it yerself, ’stead o’ listenin’ to me yammer. Be seein’ ya sprouts! Feel free to train yerselves on my mountain fer as long’s ya like.”

He marched out, his Excadrill in tow. 

Cheren let out a breath. “I thought he was going to get us involved in all that bother again, so I was bracing myself before I knew it. Was it just me, or did he seem more affectionate? I mean like, in a way that only he’d be?” He pushed up his glasses. “I’m getting off track. I’m going in first, but I’ll be seeing you.”

* * *

_Twist Mountain was appropriately named,_ Touko sighed as she walked through the many chambers of the mountain.

Whimsicott had floated off somewhere while they were training, and she’d enlisted her entire team to go look for her. 

She sent Reuniclus with Krookodile, and Zebstrika with Emboar. She’d paired herself with Chandelure on purpose, as he was the newest member of her party. 

Chandelure seemed to like her well enough, but she wanted him to be comfortable with her other Pokémon. Chandelure tended to stay close to her. He always watched her other Pokémon playing together from the sidelines. 

They wandered the bottom level, Touko calling out Whimsicott’s name. Chandelure, thanks to its Ghost typing, could travel through walls and get into each room quicker. 

“I don’t know how well you’ll be able to understand this,” Touko began, “but I know it’s kind of hard for you right now. All these guys have been with me for a while, and have grown up together, and you’re trying to find where you fit in. The thing is, there are lots of Pokémon I want to travel with, and it doesn’t matter to me how long we’ve been together. If you’ve chosen to accept me as a Trainer, we’re a team. And a team works together.”

Touko remained looking forward as she walked, not checking to see Chandelure’s reaction. Not that she didn’t want to see it, but she was merely sharing her thoughts, and he could take from it what he wanted.

“Everyone here likes you,” she continued. “They won’t pressure you to train with them if you’re not ready, but they’re never going to shut you out.” She pointed her thumb at her chest. “It’s my responsibility as a Trainer to make sure that every member of this team trusts each other. No matter who you are or when you joined, we have faith in one another. No one gets left behind.”

A moment of silence passed as Chandelure absorbed this. Touko spotted a familiar white fluff.

“Whimsicott!” Touko cried out in relief. She ran over and scooped the Pokémon up in her arms. “You scared me! We sent out a whole search and rescue squad to look for you,” Touko teased Whimsicott. “Can you and Chandelure please round up the rest of the party and bring them back here?”

The duo nodded and set off to find the others. Touko smiled as she watched them go. 

_Pokémon really are awesome,_ she thought as she watched Chandelure disappear into a wall and Whimsicott drift up to the top level. 

When they had regrouped, Touko asked, “Are we all ready to get out of here?”

Her Pokémon all reacted eagerly. Emboar and Zebstrika began going ahead, with the others following behind.

Touko laughed. “Well I guess that settles it.”

She couldn’t help but notice for the first time, Chandelure kept up with the rest of the team.

* * *

They exited the cave to find Cedric Juniper waiting on the other side.

“Hello, Touko! I figured you’d be coming here soon. How is Chandelure?” He stepped closer to inspect Chandelure, who quickly hid behind her. “Ah, he’s a shy one,” Professor Juniper chuckled. “This Chandelure has really taken a shine to you. The Pokédex is important, but time spent having fun together is also important.”

He scanned the small group in front of him. Whimsicott sat atop Zebstrika’s back, and Emboar and Krookodile stood on either side of her. 

“Say, I just had a thought—have you heard of Dragonspiral Tower?” he asked. 

Touko shook her head.

“Eh... I’m not surprised you haven’t heard of it. Ok. Give this story a listen.” He cleared his throat. “Dragonspiral Tower is said to be the Unova region’s oldest building. Stories say it’s the place where legendary Pokémon came to life or where they remain in deep slumber. I know it’s just past Icirrus City, but that’s all I know about it. That’s all anyone knows, because no one has every been inside. My daughter has wanted to investigate that tower for a long time. ‘What! There’s something I don’t know?!’” he imitated his daughter. “That kind of feeling is pure adventure. And I’m not too old for some adventuring. Away I go to have a look at Dragonspiral Tower! Catch you later!” 

“Alright everyone,” Touko said. “I’d say we earned ourselves a nice rest. To the Pokémon Center!”

* * *

After a quick trip to see Nurse Joy, Touko sat with her Pokémon on the bridge outside. 

“Alright, our next challenge is an Ice-type specialist,” Touko announced, strategizing for her next Gym battle. She dangled her legs above the water, swinging them as she thought aloud. “Emboar and Chandelure, you’ll have the greatest advantages in this match. Zebstrika, Flame Charge will be pretty essential if you end up going in to fight.” She turned her head, looking for Krookodile. “I’m not sure about this one, buddy. Would you be okay cheerleading with Whimsicott this time around?”

Whimsicott jumped onto Krookodile’s back, a habit she’d had ever since joining Touko’s party.

“Cott!” she cheered, glad to have another sideline supporter.

No one could resist Whimsicott’s cute, charming nature. Even Emboar and Krookodile, who put on tough-guy fronts, melted when they were with her. 

“Perfect. So it’s decided.” Touko was already running through the battle in her head, creating her plan and backup plans. “Tomorrow we take on the Icirrus Gym!”


	9. a legendary awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N revives the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon and sets off to defeat the Champion. Touko has no choice but to reawaken the other legendary Dragon in order to protect what she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing i’ve realized in writing this is there’s a ton of dialogue in this game. it makes sense ’cause that’s how they pass on information but wow there's a lot of speech. let me know if it’s too boring and i’ll try to edit the dialogue from now on.

The door to the lab burst open and N came barreling in.

“Colress!”

“Ah N,” the scientist replied. “How good to see you.”

“Colress you were right!”

“What a surprise,” Colress joked.

N ran over to Colress, who was preoccupied with his complex machines, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“She doesn’t hate me!”

Colress turned back to his machine. “Of course she doesn’t hate you. She never did,” he said, poking around with its settings. Though he appeared not to be paying attention to N, the smirk on his face told N otherwise. 

“We had a chat in Chargestone Cave and she asked me if I had any other dreams besides liberating my friends and I accidentally started daydreaming about her, so I guess that answers that question. Then I asked her to walk with me on Route 7, and she said yes, which kinda caught me off guard, but anyways we walked and talked about the future of Unova.” When N rambled, he became like the locomotives he loved so much. Fast and difficult to derail. “We were fighting and we were both extremely emotional and then she _hugged_ me. I mean who would’ve thought, right?”

“I don’t think it’s quite as shocking as you think it is.” Colress’ eyebrows knitted together, and he scrawled something down in his notes.

N paused. “... Really?”

“Mhmm. You two are grossly in love with each other,” Colress stated matter-of-factly.

“C-Colress!” N choked, his eyes widening.

“What?” Colress shrugged. “I’m simply stating a fact.”

“A fact? Based on what evidence?”

“That.” He patted N’s very pink cheeks, then finished what he was writing. “I’ve extrapolated data from what you’ve told me, and drawn conclusions based on that.” He glanced up and snickered. “I wish you could see the look on your face right now.”

N opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

Colress sighed and ticked the reasons off on his fingers. “She makes you question the values that, at one point, you so strongly believed in, you have completely opposite views and can still stand each other, and you didn’t deny it when I said it. You obviously like her. It seems to me that she likes you too.” He put his hands on N’s shoulders. “If it makes you feel any better, I think it’s very sweet to see you like someone who likes you back,” he offered.

N scratched the back of his neck. “... Thanks?”

“N!” a loud voice boomed. Ghetsis stepped into the laboratory, looking around at the assortment of equipment. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

 _Sure you have._ N internally rolled his eyes.

“Sorry to cause you so much trouble Father,” he vocalized. “How may I be of service to you?”

Ghetsis fixated on N, his eyes filled with anticipation.

“It’s time to resurrect the legendary Pokémon.”

* * *

Beartic was tougher than she’d thought. In the end, however, he proved to be no match for Emboar.

He thudded on the ground, as Emboar flinched due to the recoil of using Flare Blitz.

“The wonderful combination of you and your Pokémon! What a beautiful friendship!” Brycen congratulated. “In honor of your stout heart, I will give you this.”

Touko took her hard-earned Freeze Badge and stowed it away in her Badge Case. She thanked Brycen, then headed outside.

“Bianca? Cheren? What are you two doing here?” she asked her friends. They must’ve been looking for her and decided that she’d come out of the Gym at some point. 

“Well, I’ve been talking with Bianca, and I’m wondering... Since we left Nuvema Town, has something about me... changed?” Cheren pondered. “Thinking about what I want to do... Thinking about what I should do... It felt like there was nothing... Have I really become stronger? Or is it just my Pokémon that have? I don’t know anymore!”

“Hey, hey. Cheer up, Cheren…” Bianca soothed, noticing Touko’s alarmed expression. “Isn’t it nice to see everyone?! Touko! Know what? I’m really searching... for what I want to do and what I can do!”

Before Touko could applaud Bianca’s ambition, Brycen charged out of the Gym. He avoided colliding with Touko by mere inches.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Who? Us?” Bianca gestured to herself and Cheren. “I’m Bianca, and this is Cheren…”

“I know you are there!” Touko shivered. Brycen hadn’t raised his voice once during the battle, so hearing him yell made her uneasy. “Why don’t you show yourselves?”

The Shadow Triad materialized out nowhere.

“... Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City,” one of the Shadows said. “We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of the shadows... and not easily noticed.”

“Wow, you don’t say,” Cheren snorted.

“Our mission was to speak only with Touko, but so be it,” another Shadow said. “Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower.”

“It is there that our lord N waits for you,” the third Shadow added. “... Now our mission is complete.”

“Dragonspiral Tower?! What’s going on?” Brycen demanded. “Hey! Tell me…”

The Shadow Triad evaporated into thin air.

“Now, hang on,” Brycen said to Cheren. “Young man, if you’re here for a Gym challenge, hang on for a bit. I’ve got to head to Dragonspiral Tower!”

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and say we’re all going,” Touko said. Cheren and Bianca voiced their agreement.

They made their way north towards Dragonspiral Tower. Cheren and Brycen went ahead of Touko and Bianca.

Touko noticed Professor Cedric Juniper hanging out near the forest surrounding the tower.

“Oh, Touko!” he said. “And you must be Bianca. I’m the other Professor Juniper. The Professor Juniper who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter.”

“Nice to meet you, professor!” Bianca replied. “Thanks to Professor Juniper, I got to go on a journey and start figuring out possibilities for my life. I’m very, very grateful to her!”

“Is that right? Grand, grand. Actually we should chat later.” His face turned grave. “Touko, Bianca, here’s the situation. Some members of Team Plasma—quite a large group—broke through the tower wall and went inside. Brycen and that young man—I believe his name is Cheren—the two of them went after Team Plasma, but…”

“Professor, what’s the Dragonspiral Tower?” Bianca asked.

“Ha! I guess you would be curious. Well, I’ll explain briefly. Dragonspiral Tower has stood tall since long before Unova was founded. On the top floor, the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon waits for a person seeking truth to appear... That’s what is said.” He tilted his head at the Trainers. “Are you going to go after Team Plasma like your friend did? It’s admirable of you to join the fight against Team Plasma, but it’s risky.”

Bianca shook her head. “Don’t worry! Touko and Cheren are both really, really strong, and they’ve beaten Team Plasma before. But... I’m not all that strong, actually, I admit it.” She laughed nervously. “I’m not very strong, so I was thinking... It would be nice if, maybe, I could... Stay here and be your bodyguard?”

“Why, thank you! That makes me feel much safer!” He turned to Touko. “Well Touko! It’s up to you!”

“I won’t let you down, Professor,” Touko promised.

* * *

Touko had almost made it to the top, breaking through the Team Plasma Grunts stationed in her way.

One more obstacle kept her from reaching N.

Giallo, another one of the Seven Sages, sent four Grunts to fight her at once.

She was _not_ in the mood for this, nor did she have time for this.

“Zebstrika, Discharge!”

Zebstrika stood tall and let out intense lightning bolts, effectively taking out all four Grunts at once.

They, along with Giallo, stood with their mouths open, looking like a small band of idiots.

“Who... _who are you?”_ Giallo said in disbelief.

“I’m saving Unova,” she enunciated, every word sharp and forceful. “Do not stand in my way.”

They were silent as she ran up the last flight of stairs. Touko made a mental note to treat Zebstrika with a thorough brushing later for his job well done.

“N?” she called out, before she could even see him.

It was eerily quiet, much like the person she was looking for. Touko began to sweat, her skin tingling, though she didn’t know why. It was warmer than the other levels of the tower, but that wasn’t saying much.

“N?” she called out again, rounding the corner.

She froze.

_No way... Was that...?_

“What do you think, Touko?” N said, turning around to face her. “How do you like the beautiful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world? Now, Reshiram and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion!” His face lit up with joy. “This will be the last of the Pokémon battles that hurt Pokémon so. A world for Pokémon alone... It’s finally going to be a reality.”

He walked closer to her. “If you want to stop me, you must become a hero as well! When Reshiram’s counterpart, Zekrom, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us!” He took her hands in his. “My prediction... If the future that I see is true, you will meet Zekrom. The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly... Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world?” He led her over to Reshiram. “If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must search for Zekrom! I’m sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Dark Stone.”

N climbed up onto Reshiram’s back, and Touko watched as they flew away.

Cheren arrived with Brycen. “Touko, did you see what flew off just now?”

Touko’s gaze landed on the two. “It was N,” she answered. “He rode away on Reshiram.”

“How could this happen?” Brycen said.

“You said that was that guy N, right?” Cheren said. “Why was he with the legendary Pokémon? He couldn’t be the hero, could he?! Also, did I hear him tell you to search for the other legendary Pokémon?”

“Yeah, he did,” Touko responded, though she felt like she was in a dream.

“Calm down! First, we go back!” Brycen ordered. “It’s more important to decide what to do next than analyze what just happened.”

Bianca and Cedric Juniper were waiting for them when they returned to Icirrus City.

They explained what had happened and what N was planning to do now that he had Reshiram with him. Cedric Juniper had a thoughtful look on his face.

“Astounding…” he marveled. “I never would have imagined the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon would return now…”

“That guy called N... Team Plasma’s boss—”

“King,” Touko corrected, without thinking.

They all looked at her. Heat rose in her face, and she cleared her throat.

“He-he’s the king of Team Plasma,” she said. “Not the boss.”

Cheren’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t question it.

“Well, uh, anyways, N apparently reawakened the legendary Pokémon. He told Touko to look for the other legendary Pokémon, then flew away…”

“Huh? There are two legendary Pokémon?” Bianca exclaimed.

“Yes! Yes, there are!”

Bianca, Cheren and Touko spun around to see who had said that.

“Why, if it isn’t Alder!” Cedric said, as the Champion walked up to the group. “It’s been a while! Have you been well?”

“No time for chitchat!” Alder barked. “That fearsome column of fire that shot from the tower... That Pokémon has the power to destroy the world! If it’s on Team Plasma’s side, and Team Plasma tells everyone to release their Pokémon... No matter whether it comes from fear or admiration... The world can’t help but change. It will become a world where we are separated from Pokémon…”

“Right…” Cedric said. “Moreover, the boss of Team Plasma—”

“King,” Bianca piped up.

 _“King_ of Team Plasma, N, who reawakened Reshiram, apparently said to look for the other Pokémon, Zekrom.”

“If I remember the myth, Reshiram’s fiery breath, along with the other Pokémon devastated ancient Unova in an instant. Even knowing that, N is still wanting to awaken the other?!” Alder said.

“H-huh?” Bianca interjected. “Isn’t it dangerous to bring back a Pokémon that powerful?”

“Miss, you are a very kind person. Still, I don’t know if other Pokémon will be able to stand up to it. Because, no matter what, it is a legendary being....” Alder sighed. “I don’t like the idea of taking orders from N, but searching for the dragon—the stone—might not be a bad plan. We certainly can’t let Team Plasma reawaken both of them! Since I’ve traveled all over Unova, I have an idea of where it might be. Let’s head to the Relic Castle. Touko, everyone, I’m going!”

Brycen and Cedric went back to Dragonspiral Tower, hoping to find something.

“I think I understand better now,” Cheren said. “Being able to do something for Pokémon—for somebody at a time like this—is strength... I’m sure of it. And my strength is something that is given to me by Pokémon.” He straightened up. “Ok, let’s hurry!”

Touko turned to Bianca. “Will you be ok if I go with them?” she asked.

“Oh yeah! Don’t worry about me.” Bianca waved her off. “I’ll be fine! You go save Unova.”

* * *

“We finally caught up,” Cheren said, as he and Touko discovered Ghetsis and Alder waiting for them at the bottom of Relic Castle.

“You two. Come here... Come to my side.”

They obeyed, quickly standing in line with Alder.

“It looks like everyone is here,” Ghetsis began. 

N never explicitly said it, but Touko had a sick feeling that Ghetsis had something to do with whatever tormented N. The longer she interacted with Ghetsis, the more Touko realized how much she hated him.

“It seems you are working hard to resurrect Zekrom, the other Dragon-type Pokémon, aren’t you?” He held out his hands. “But it appears the Dark Stone you seek is not here.”

He stepped forward, eyeing Touko in a way that made her squirm. “Well then, congratulations are in order! Touko, you were chosen by our king.” His lip curled up. 

Touko wondered if he was mocking her or N. Possibly both. 

“If you truly desire to keep the world as it is, where Pokémon live alongside people, you must bring the other Dragon-type Pokémon spoken of in legend and battle our king. Otherwise, Team Plasma will steal every Pokémon from every person in the world and release them all!”

“Release them, you say?” Alder challenged. “Do the Pokémon who live with their Trainers actually want that? Is the liberation you talk about really just stealing Pokémon from people?”

“What’s this? Champion Alder, even though illness took the Pokémon that had been your partner for many years”—Touko didn’t miss the pained expression that briefly flashed across Alder’s face—“and you haven’t had a serious battle in all that time... Even you, who ordered the Elite Four to protect the Pokémon League and left to wander the Unova region alone... Even a Champion like _you_ now wants to protect a world where Pokémon and people live together?” Ghetsis cackled, his expression filled with contempt. “Team Plasma’s king will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a Champion who keeps Pokémon bound. And just like the hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary Pokémon.”

“Then why have I defeated him every single time we’ve battled?” Touko dared to interrupt. 

Ghetsis cocked his head at her, like a Pidgeot watching its prey. “It appears our king has a certain... soft spot—a weakness, if you will—for you. But befriending the legendary Pokémon has restored in him his one, true dream. He will give this order! ‘Trainers, release your Pokémon!’ For this, we have prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Reshiram and our king!” 

Alder clenched his fists. “I won’t lose! I’ll fight for all Trainers who love their Pokémon, and for all Pokémon who believe in their Trainers!” 

Ghetsis shook his head. “Our king has no interest in you,” he sneered. “He has already determined that victory against you is assured.” His stare returned to Touko. “It is you that he is most interested in.”

“So you stayed behind to tell me that? Just to make a fool of me?” 

“Of course not. I’m doing this out of kindness. Yes, kindness,” he repeated, as if he was trying to convince himself that this was the truth. “I’m making sure the Champion doesn’t get hurt for no reason. Granted, the moment when someone loses all hope…”—his smile turned wicked—“I really do love to watch that moment. Well then, farewell.”

“He has a name, you know,” Touko said, as Ghetsis was leaving.

“Hmm?” Ghetsis paused and shifted enough that he could see Touko out of the corner of his eye.

“Your king. His name’s N,” Touko pointed out, her defiant attitude unwavering. “I’ve never heard you actually say it.”

Ghetsis didn’t reply. He looked at her like she was a young child who had just said something humorous. 

After a long beat of silence, he said, “I’m beginning to understand why our king likes you so much.” Then he left. 

“Hmmm... It seems my only choice is to return to the Pokémon League and battle N,” Alder said. “But it bothers me to do exactly what Ghetsis wants... More importantly, what should we do about the Dark Stone?”

“Alder... Why don’t we go outside for now?” Cheren suggested. 

“Yes... that’s a good idea. It’s hard to breathe in here!”

When they had gotten out of Relic Castle, Touko’s Xtransceiver rang.

“Touko! Touko! Hello?” Professor Juniper’s frantic voice was heard clearly by all three gathered. “Oh! You picked up! Come to the museum in Nacrene City immediately! Right away, got it? I mean right now!” 

She hung up.

“It’s hard to put into words... but I’ll never forgive Team Plasma for this!” Cheren said. “I’ll look around here once more. You go ahead with Alder to Nacrene City.”

* * *

Both Professor Junipers, Bianca, and Alder were in front of the Nacrene City Museum by the time Touko left the Pokémon Center.

“Alder told me what’s going on,” Professor Aurea Juniper said. “Touko, you got caught up in something serious, it seems…”

Lenora came hurrying out of the museum. “Is this it?” she asked, holding out a round, black stone.

“Whoa,” Bianca breathed. “Isn’t that the... stone... found in the Desert Resort?”

“That’s right, but is this really a Dragon-type Pokémon?” Lenora said. 

“Surely…” Cedric Juniper replied. “When I investigated Dragonspiral Tower, I found elements that were dated to the same era as this Dark Stone!” 

“... I looked into that,” Aurea Juniper added. 

“But, you know, we’re lucky…” Bianca said. “’Cause what if Team Plasma, like, noticed that old stone that time…”

“That’s a good point,” Lenora said. “It’s clear to me that they were trying to steal the Dragon Skull so they could revive the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon.” She moved so she was directly in front of Touko. “If you would, Touko, take this…”

“Wait a moment, Touko!” Alder butted in. “If you take this Dark Stone, that means you’ll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me. Are you really ok with that?” 

Touko looked around at the adults standing before her. Though they probably didn’t know it, their eyes held a hopeful light in them. Yes, there was pressure for her to accept this challenge, but Touko had felt from the moment she’d met N something drawing her to him. This was it. The inevitable was here. 

She had to make a choice between two things she cared deeply about, but she knew in her heart which one she was going to choose. 

Unova—no, the world was counting on her. There was no room for her emotions in this equation.

Touko squared her shoulders and her signature determined expression settled on her face.

“He won’t defeat me.”


	10. helping hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko has collected all eight of the Unova region’s badges and heads for the Pokémon League. A few surprises await her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for implied physical abuse
> 
> we’re getting pretty close to the end of this work, but i’m planning on continuing the story with b2w2. 
> 
> also i had to give the moms names because i don’t want to write “touko's mom” or “mei's mom” over and over and i’m sure you don’t want to read that either

They realized that none of them knew how to awaken Zekrom. Lenora had the great idea for Touko to go to Opelucid City and talk to the Gym Leader there. Alder informed Touko that since the Gym Leader was a user of Dragon-type Pokémon, he might be able to help. 

She was crossing Tubeline Bridge, when the Shadow Triad appeared once more. 

They guided her to the end of the bridge, where Ghetsis was waiting. Touko’s stomach dropped when she saw him. 

“Excellent,” he said, like he was praising himself. “It seems that you have obtained the Dark Stone. I congratulate you on a job well done.” Touko suppressed the urge to frown, instead keeping her expression completely neutral. 

“It is my lord N’s thought that the two holders of the Legendary Pokémon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find which is the true hero,” he went on. “This is not necessary, however. From his infancy, I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend. Indeed, he has been so acknowledged by the legendary Pokémon. ...Such purity of purpose is his.” An evil shadow crossed his face. “The liberation of Pokémon of which I... Of which Team Plasma speaks is the separation of Pokémon from foolish people! That’s the truth! All Trainers will become helpless to resist us! We alone will be able to use Pokémon!”

Goosebumps rose on Touko’s skin. _He’s losing it,_ she thought, as he continued to rattle on.

“The preparations are complete! When my perfect plan is set in motion, first a few gullible Trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokémon. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand... In no time, even the Gym Leaders and the Champion will become unable to fight us. Having Pokémon will be considered a bad thing!” He grew more animated, malicious glee evident in his motions and words. “Even people like sad little Bianca will be unable to face public opinion and will release their Pokémon! That’s the kind of world we’ll make!”

He spun on his heels to gloat at Touko. “You may have the Stone, but there’s no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokémon will accept you as the hero. So, if you’re not willing to hand over your precious Pokémon, I suggest you search for some courage—because you’re going to need it!” 

“I don’t need to search for courage,” she snapped. “I already have it. When I get to the Pokémon League, I will destroy Team Plasma, and then we will see who should be searching for courage.”

Ghetsis cackled, but did not say anything else as he and the Shadow Triad marched away.

* * *

Alder was outside the Route Gate when Touko got to Opelucid City. He beckoned her over, and they stood at the back of the people gathered, as Ghetsis delivered another deceitful speech.

After he left, Alder led her over to where Iris and a disgruntled looking man stood.

“The cooperation of people and Pokémon is how Unova came to exist to begin with,” the man grumbled to Iris. “If a Pokémon really didn’t want anything to do with humans, it would just leave.”

“It’s been a while, Iris and Drayden,” Alder said. 

“Oh! Mr. Alder!” Iris exclaimed. “...And the girl who helped out that time.”

“What’s wrong?” Drayden asked. “What does the wandering Champion need from us?”

“Briefly, my request is this. Tell us about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon!”

“Are you talking about Reshiram? Or Zekrom?” Iris inquired. “What’s the sudden interest?”

“Moments ago, that troublemaker Ghetsis said a Trainer named N has reawakened Reshiram....” Drayden began.

“Yes!” Alder said. “That Trainer N apparently told Touko here to search for the other Dragon-type Pokémon!”

Drayden and Iris looked at Touko, searching for confirmation of this statement.

“It’s true,” she said.

“Let me check if I have this straight.” Drayden rubbed his chin. “This N, or what have you, presumes to set the two Dragon-type Pokémon against each other in battle to test his convictions?”

“Oh no!” Iris hopped up and down. “The Dragon-type Pokémon get along together so well!”

“That’s right Iris,” Alder said. “The ones who make Pokémon battle are the Trainers... And it’s so the Trainers and Pokémon can get to know each other better.” He turned to Touko. “I’m going to the Pokémon League. No, I guess in this case I should say I’m ‘returning’ to the Pokémon League.” He clenched his fists. “Of course, I’ll defeat N! I’ll teach him about the beauty of this world, where Pokémon and Trainers live together in harmony.” He placed a hand on Touko’s shoulder. “Touko, I’ll await your arrival. Once you’ve obtained the Opelucid Badge, come to the League. The Opelucid Gym Leader is tough. Take care!”

He faced Iris and Drayden. “Farewell. I’m counting on you, Drayden and Iris!”

“Aww... He’s gone,” Iris said. “Is he okay? He looked kinda scary.”

“Don’t worry Iris,” Drayden replied. “He is the strongest Trainer in all of Unova.” He looked at Touko. “Well, Touko. Let’s go to my home. As Alder asked, I’ll tell you everything I can about the legendary Dragon-type Pokémon.”

* * *

Drayden’s house was a minimalistic. White floors and walls, with four statues of dragons on the bottom floor.

“I’ll explain,” he said. “What you are holding is the Dark Stone. Zekrom, who will likely awaken from that Dark Stone, and Reshiram, who is already awake, were once the same Pokémon.”

“That single Dragon Pokémon, along with the twin heroes, brought a new region into being. And people and Pokémon had happy lives!” Iris chimed in. 

“One day, however... Twin heroes, the older brother, who sought the truth, and the younger brother, who sought ideals, began to argue about how to decide which one of them was right... The single Dragon-type Pokémon that had been with them all that time split its body into two. One sided with the older brother, and the other with the younger brother.”

“In its pursuit of truth, the white Dragon-type Pokémon sought to usher in a new and better world... Its name was Reshiram. And the other, the black Dragon-type Pokémon, sought ideals and to usher in a new world—a world of hope. Its name was Zekrom.”

“Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly and neither one could be declared the winner. They simple exhausted themselves. The twin heroes proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict.”

“But, but…” Iris added. “The two heroes’ sons started the battle again! And an instant later, Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed Unova with fire and lightning! Then, they disappeared. But, but... If people work with Pokémon in the right way, we don’t have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed. I mean, Reshiram and Zekrom worked hard for everyone and made a new region! So, it should be all right, I think.”

“True,” Drayden agreed. “Pokémon cannot speak. People may hurt Pokémon even more by imposing their selfish thoughts on them. But, no matter what, Pokémon and people believe in each other, and need each other, and will continue to live together…”

“Yeah! So I’m never gonna forgive Team Plasma for trying to separate Pokémon and us!”

“Sorry. We got a little off topic at the end.” Drayden shook his head. “That is everything we know. Unfortunately, we don’t know how to wake up the legendary Pokémon…” He sighed. “I made a promise to Alder. You must win the Gym Badge from the Opelucid Pokémon Gym.” He turned to Iris. “Iris, you go and be Touko’s opponent at the Gym.”

Iris jumped up, childish excitement filling her. “Yay!” she shouted. “Look out! I’m really, really strong, just like Drayden!”

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Haxorus was declared unable to continue battling. _Thank goodness._ Touko let out her tension in a long exhale. _I don’t think Emboar had much left in him._

“Whoooa! That was so cool!” Iris squealed. “I’m sooo happy I could battle a Trainer as strong as you.” She presented Touko with the Legend Badge, Touko’s eighth and final Gym Badge. “I wonder how Mister Alder is doing?” she said. “I wonder if he’s battling that Trainer called N in the Pokémon League right now? You’re ready for the Pokémon League now! It’s past Victory Road, at the end of Route 10.”

Professor Juniper greeted Touko as she left the Gym. “Hello! I came to report on how to resurrect Zekrom. I thought it would be better to tell you in person than over the Xtransceiver. And as for the conclusion... Well, I haven’t figured it out yet. I’m sure the Pokémon will wake up when it deems someone worthy. More importantly, aren’t you amazing!” Touko beamed with pride. “You have all eight of Unova’s Gym Badges now! You’ve become so strong! You probably don’t even know it, but you’ve changed a lot since you left Nuvema Town.” 

They stopped as they reached the Opelucid City Pokémon Center. 

“Oh, I just thought of when I was showing you around the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town,” Professor Juniper smiled. “Touko, do you regret setting out on your Pokémon journey?”

Touko blinked at her, unsure if she was being serious. “Of course I don’t regret it!” she answered incredulously. “Being a Pokémon Trainer has been such an awesome experience! I’ve gotten to see the world and meet so many cool people—there’s nothing to regret!”

The corners of Professor Juniper’s eyes crinkled as her smile widened. “Thanks! That’s the greatest answer you could give! I was really happy to be able to give you three those Pokémon as a present! Because Pokémon create chances to meet more wonderful people and Pokémon!”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out something purple. “Touko, this is a present for you!” She handed it to Touko. “This Master Ball is the most powerful kind of Poké Ball. It can catch any Pokémon without fail. This is the only way I can support you, except to say... Be true to yourself. No matter what happens, stay strong and keep going with your Pokémon! See you!”

Touko gave Professor Juniper a hug, then went into the Pokémon Center. Her Pokémon were exhausted from the intensity of the Gym Battle. But, they had pushed themselves and tried their hardest, and that was how Touko knew they loved her as much as she loved them. 

Team Plasma relied on fear and confusion to get what they wanted. But Touko’s love for Pokémon and their mutual faith in each other made her indestructible. Fear was a powerful motivator, but love would triumph over all.

* * *

Cheren and Bianca stopped Touko before she’d reached the Badge Check Gates. Cheren challenged Touko to a battle, and though Cheren was a tough opponent, Touko was tougher. 

“Yep, you are something else,” Cheren said softly. “And I mean that sincerely. Right now, there’s no way I can compare with you, Touko. If there’s anything I can do to help in the battle with N, just say so…”

“Touko... There’s not much I can do to help you, but I want you to have these!” Bianca gifted her with some Max Revives. “Still, it’s kind of funny,” she thought aloud. “Everyone’s so different!”

“Funny?” Cheren’s brow furrowed. “At a time like this…”

“Come on, Cheren,” Bianca chided. “Could you smile just for once? Taking everything so seriously all the time isn’t going to change anything. You know... Since we’ve met our Pokémon and walked the same roads together, a lot has happened... We’ve all changed a lot!” She looked between Cheren and Touko. “We found out that the things we want to do and the things we can do are different for each of us, right? That’s what’s made our journey so worth it. Somehow, all this just makes me happy.”

Cheren pondered it. “...So that’s what you mean... You are right that we’re all different and the we should do the things that we can do. There are as many truths and ideals as there are people and Pokémon. The most important thing is that we help one another out. That’s why people and Pokémon are always by each other’s side. That’s what I’ve come to think lately…”

He looked up at Touko, his face set. “Touko! If anything happens to you or Alder, I will do everything I can to help. That’s why I have to keep training and getting stronger. Just... don’t be reckless, ok?”

Touko shot him a lopsided grin. “Cheren, please. Remember who you’re talking to.”

“I’ll do my best to help if I can, too!” Bianca added. “So... Umm... I wish I could say something, like totally inspiring, you know? Umm... Ok... Best foot forward!”

Something about their departing words, each reflecting the speaker in their own way, was too much for Touko. Despite her best efforts to control it, her eyes welled up with tears.

“Get in here you two,” she commanded, holding out her arms. She wrapped them up in a group hug, squeezing them tightly. “I love you both so much. And I promise you I will end Team Plasma and keep people and Pokémon together.”

“Oh, Touko, you’re going to make me cry like a baby,” Bianca sniffled, wiping at her eyes. 

Even Mr. Stone-Cold-Serious Cheren was getting choked up. “Alright, alright,” he said, breaking up the group hug. “We can’t let Touko get all mushy on us. She needs to be as focused as possible to defeat N.” 

Bianca nodded. “Good luck Touko! All of Unova is cheering you on!”

Then, possibly the most surprising thing of all, Touko watched as Bianca and Cheren joined hands and strolled away. 

If she hadn’t been preoccupied with stopping a certain green-haired king, she would’ve questioned it further. She shook her head, clearing it of any thoughts except one.

_We have to win._

* * *

The Elite Four was a title given to Trainers regarded as the strongest in their regional Pokémon League, short of the Champion. Though Touko had no doubts that they’d be tough, she learned very quickly that she could not let her guard down at any second during battle. There was almost no margin of error; any wrong move could prove to be disastrous. But, she’d also learned how to be resourceful, and a good critical thinker, able to perform well under pressure. She never went into battle without multiple attack plans because, as any seasoned Trainer could tell you, things don’t always go according to plan and you have to be able to adapt. 

She defeated Marshal last. He was the only member of the Elite Four that really scared her, not because of his Pokémon, but because of how serious he was. As soon as she’d seen him, she understood why Cheren reminded Alder of him. At first, he’d seemed irritated with her, but after the battle, Touko sensed a shift in attitude.

Though Marshal didn’t smile, he looked at her with a certain admiration. “There is no single strongest Pokémon or sole best combination... That’s why it is difficult to keep winning. However, I think a heart that desires strength and strives to grow stronger is a precious ideal. That is why I respect you—because you have these things.” He bowed to her. “Challenger, if you defeat the entire Elite Four of the Pokémon League, you can go on to challenge the Champion. And you have earned that right. Return to the plaza in the center and check the statue.”

When Touko checked the statue as Marshal had directed, the platform lowered, and Touko was brought to the bottom of an enormous staircase. At the top was a temple, where the Champion Alder awaited her challenge.

She climbed the stairs, but before she had crossed the threshold of the temple, she heard a familiar male voice.

“Well look who’s all grown up.”

She spun around to see Touya and her mother. When they’d made eye contact, he gave her a charming smirk. 

“Touya!” she yelled, running over and clutching him in a tight embrace.

“Hey scrub,” he laughed, returning the hug. “So glad you could follow in my footsteps.” A few years before her, Touya had challenged the Elite Four and defeated the Champion. Since then, he’d been traveling around to other regions, and she only saw him on the rare occasion he called her on the Xtransceiver. 

Touko rolled her eyes, though he couldn’t see it. “Happy to see you too, dumbass.”

Over his shoulder, she saw her mom walking up the stairs behind him. She was grinning from ear to ear, pride radiating off of her. Touko let go of Touya to give her mother a hug.

“I can’t believe both of my children are going to be Champions,” Touko’s mother gushed. Her eyes were glistening with fresh tears. “I’m so proud of you. Both of you.”

“Hey she’s still here! We’re not too late!”

All three of them turned to see their cousins Mei and Kyouhei, and their mother running up the stairs. Mei and Kyouhei crashed into Touko, clinging to her. 

“Hey Ivy,” Touko’s mother said, pulling her sister in for a hug. “It’s been too long.” 

“Kitty!” she said. Touko’s mother’s real name was Katherine, and although she was three years older, Ivy still insisted on calling her her childhood nickname. “We should have our children challenge the League more often.”

They used to be super close, but due to Ivy’s job as a Pokémon Center receptionist, she had to move to the other side of Unova. They didn’t get to see each other as often, but when they did, it was like they’d never been apart.

“How’d you all get in here?” Touko asked, suddenly curious about how they’d managed to find her.

“You didn’t think we could miss our cousin becoming Champion, did you?” Mei said, as if that answered her question.

“We heard from Alder that you’d be coming to challenge him, so I contacted Touya and Ivy to let them know,” Touko’s mother explained. “Then I asked Alder if we could come watch the battle and, since you’ve taken on the responsibility of fighting N, I think he made an exception for us.”

“That’s awesome,” Touko said. She looked around at the faces of her family members gathered, and her resolve to stop N strengthened. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. The air inside the temple carried a growing sense of dread. Every step Touko took became heavier and heavier. 

“Man, it sure is cold in here,” Mei said, rubbing her arms. They were oblivious to the danger that waited for them. 

Touko’s skin was covered with goosebumps, though it wasn’t from the cold. 

“Stay here,” she demanded in a whisper. She left them at the bottom of the staircase, and ascended it alone.

There, in the middle of the Champion’s battlefield, was N and Alder. Touko’s heart leapt into her throat, as she noticed N’s victorious smirk.

“It’s over!” he announced. His voice echoed around the room. “Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It’s all thanks to my friend Reshiram.” He pointed at Alder. “You may have the title of Champion... But you can’t stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak.

“Years ago, you lost your Pokémon, your partner to sickness.” Alder winced. “In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova... Who knows how long it’s been since you’ve had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though.” He stepped closer, so he was eye to eye with Alder.

“As a Trainer, who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokémon!”

Desperation painted Alder’s face. “I beg you!” he cried out. “Separating people from Pokémon... Do anything but that!”

N shook his head. “You and I both put our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength. And I won. Do not say another word.” Out of the corner of his eye, he finally noticed Touko standing there. Her expression consisted of shock, sadness, and pity.

N turned away from Alder and came closer to her. Touko noticed a fading bruise underneath his right eye, and that his top lip was split. “...I’ve been waiting. In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone. And, indeed, you have. That Dark Stone... Reshiram is responding to it. Stop. This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons!” He raised his right arm. “From the ground, rise up! The castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!”

The sky turned dark and lightning flashing from the grey clouds that formed. The temple rumbled, as the ground beneath them shook. As N had said, a castle rose up, breaking through the earth, and surrounded the Pokémon League. Slots opened up and ramps shot out of the castle, digging into the temple. 

“What has just appeared is Team Plasma’s castle,” N said. “The king’s words will resound from the heights to all below.” He stared at Touko. “You must come to the castle, as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokémon and people will live together... We will see whose belief is stronger... 

“And our result will change the world.”


	11. n’s castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That room was the world that was provided to our lord N. I don’t feel anything, even when I go into the room... But you may feel something.”
> 
> Touko explores N’s Castle and uncovers dark truths of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for physical abuse and blood in the second flashback (the other ones are safe though)
> 
> also in regards to the later part with colress’ attraction to mei: everyone is an adult and of age don’t come for me
> 
> so i think there’s going to be one more chapter of this and then a short epilogue, but wow i'm so excited for the end of this work. thanks to everyone who has left kudos and taken the time to read it; it’s very much appreciated.

_N is eighteen._

_Today is a special day, probably the most special day of N’s life so far._

_Today, he is to be crowned king of Team Plasma._

_Six of the Seven Sages are lined up on either side of the blue carpet that leads up the throne room and lays around the throne itself. They bow, as Ghestis walks down this aisle, carrying a pillow, and a crown that sits on top. Ghetsis stops at the throne, and turns around facing out towards the rest of the room. The rest of the Seven Sages file out in an orderly manner to retrieve their king-to-be._

_He is in his room, which hasn’t changed for some eleven years. But, no one’s counting._

_Anthea and Concordia wait with him, brushing his unruly hair and feeding him soft words of encouragement._

_They take care of him, as they always have._

_A knock on the door tells him it’s time. He looks to Anthea and Concordia, who nod and assure him they’ll be right there with him._

_They always are._

_They slip on his robe, and open the door, where he is greeted by the sight of six eager faces. They wait for him to pass, then pick up the long back of his robe, and follow him to the throne room._

_N remembers this day as bits and pieces. Ghetsis, holding the crown high and reciting a long and rather boring speech. Anthea and Concordia, standing to the right of the throne, watching him with solemn expressions._

_An image flashes in his mind, as Ghetsis places the crown on his head. It is a memory of when he was very young, standing outside with his friends Darmanitan, Woobat, and Zorua._

_They are his motivation to change the world._

_Afterwards, he stands alone in the throne room, thinking about everything and nothing at once._

_“Penny for your thoughts, your Highness?”_

_He whirls around to see Colress. He is holding a gift box, and he looks like he hasn’t slept in about a week (which he probably hasn’t)._

_He is a king now, a royal figure that should conduct himself with poise and grace. That all melts away when Colress is around._

_“Colress!” he laughs, and throws his arms around the Head Scientist._

_“I made you another present,” Colress says softly._

_N opens the box up. Inside is a wooden music box, with little wooden Pokémon that leap and twirl to the tune. The tune is on the higher end, in terms of pitch, and N would describe it as eerie. It fills him with a nostalgia for a childhood he never had._

_“Thank you Colress,” he says, but when he looks up, Colress is gone._

* * *

_N is twenty, and he wants to_ leave.

_He wants to escape the walls of this dreary castle and see the world he’s only heard stories about. He is an adult and he should be able to go out, if not for a short distance outside the castle._

_It is the biggest mistake he’s ever made._

_“You stupid ignorant boy!” Ghetsis roars, shoving N into his room so roughly that N tumbles to the floor._

_“My—I mean Team Plasma’s plans aren’t ready for you to leave!” A kick to the ribs._

_“You could’ve gotten hurt!” The irony is literally striking, as the taste of blood fills N’s mouth._

_"You cannot be a part of society yet!” Another blow, and N thinks that going unconscious would be nice right about now._

_“I did not raise you to be a selfish, ungrateful—”_

_N braces himself for the next hit, and when it doesn’t come, he looks up. His eye is swelling shut, but he can still see Ghetsis’ arm raised to strike, and Colress, holding onto it._

_“He’s had_ enough.” _The words stab with the same ferocity as a Scolipede injecting its venom into its enemies. The glare Colress is giving Ghetsis sends chills down N’s spine._

_For a moment, Colress and Ghetsis are engaged in a war of wills, each one daring the other to make another move._

_To N’s relief, Ghetsis rips his arm out of Colress’ grasp, spits, “I will talk to you later”, and storms out._

_Colress doesn’t stop glaring in his direction until he completely disappears from the room. Then, he turns to N, solicitude reflected on his face, and leans down to assess the damage._

_“He’s g-going to kill you,” N rasps, spitting blood onto the carpet. The cloud-covered carpet is stained a dark red._

_“He can’t. He needs me to do all the stuff his stupid brain can’t,” Colress hisses. His voice softens. “And I would take it, if it meant he stopped hurting you.”_

_He loops N’s arm over his shoulder, despite N’s shudders of pain._

_“C’mon your Highness,” he says. “Let’s get you to Anthea.”_

* * *

_N is twenty-one._

_Ghetsis’ plans are, at last, falling into place, and he is too busy with the logistics to care about N leaving. N isn’t planning on going far anyways._

_He realizes that it would’ve been a good idea to look up the weather forecast because now he’s lost and it’s dark and stormy and cold and—oh, what’s that?_

_A diner with a bright fluorescent sign that reads “Sparky’s” provides a sense of comfort to him. Another neon sign tells him that the diner is open._

_He opens the door and is momentarily blinded by the lights in the diner. Once his eyes adjust, he notices the girl sitting at the bar, eating a milkshake._

_She’s pretty, with long chocolate brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She’s wearing a yellow and white pinstripe dress that N associates with the waitress outfits he’s seen in old cartoons. He finds it amusing that she’s wearing black ankle boots, a rough, edgy contrast to her flirty, girly dress._

_He leaves the diner feeling conflicted, because this girl has awakened something in him. Before, he knew what his one goal in life was—to end Pokémon suffering—but now, he’s got another goal rooting down and sprouting in his mind._

_He shakes it off, reasoning that it’ll go away the more he sets out on the journey he was meant to go on, and that they’ll just be friends who see each other from time to time._

_Oh, how wrong he was._

* * *

Touko told Mei and Kyouhei to stay with Touya and their mothers, since neither of them had received Pokémon yet.

Touko entered the castle only to be confronted by the Seven Sages, excluding Ghetsis. They each stepped forward and said a single sentence, in a way that lead Touko to believe this must’ve been rehearsed.

Giallo: “Those in accord with Fate are preserved, and those who rebel against Fate perish.”

Bronius: “When the Way is forgotten, duty and justice appear.”

Ryoku: “One can lose the forest for the trees.”

Gorm: “If you make a mistake and do not correct it, that is a second mistake.”

Rood: “Superior men understand what is right. Inferior men understand what will sell.”

Zinzolin: “There are not two suns in the sky, nor two sovereigns over the people.”

They all advanced on her, beginning to surround her. Touko looked around cautiously, ready to send out her Pokémon.

Giallo: “If anything should happen to our king, it would be disastrous. It would ruin Ghetsis’ perfect plan! Our lord N will be disappointed, but the six of us shall defeat you here!”

“Can ya manage that?”

The gruff voice sparked confidence in Touko. In walked Clay, who shot her a half-smile, saying, “Still standin’, are ya, Touko?”

The Sages stepped backward, disbelief and shock slapped on their faces.

“You.. You’re Driftveil’s...?!” Giallo gasped.

“Hrrmph!” Clay interrupted. “Ain’t just me!”

At that moment, Unova’s Gym Leaders filed in. Lenora, Burgh, Elesa, Skyla, Brycen, Iris, and Drayden all formed a unified wall of defense facing the Sages. Touko noted the absence of Cilan, Chili, and Cress, the Striaton Triplets.

“So sorry,” Lenora snickered. “Not only are we stronger than you, but there are a lot of us!”

“Accursed Gym Leaders!” Bronius fumed.

“Ignoring Team Plasma... That would be a terrible thing for us Gym Leaders to do,” Elesa shrugged, as if fighting an evil organization trying to destroy life as they know it was an everyday occurrence.

“Bianca asked us to come, too,” Burgh added.

“Holder of the Dark Stone, please proceed!” Drayden ordered.

* * *

The castle was grand. She expected nothing less from a team with a flair for the dramatic. It was massive and ornate, with waterfalls and pillars and gold everywhere. Touko had never seen such a place in her entire life.

She found her way to the second floor, where she was halted by one of the Shadows. He led her to one of the rooms, and instructed her to heal her Pokémon there.

“When they are healed, it is our lord N’s wish that you be moved to the innermost part of this castle,” he said, and vanished.

She entered the room to find two young women standing there.

“Who... who are you?” Touko asked.

“I am Anthea,” the woman with pink hair and eyes said. “Before you go to confront my lord N, please take a moment to rest…”

When she had healed Touko’s Pokémon, she smiled. “Ah, good. Both you and your Pokémon regained energy... Trainers battle to practice their skills and grow in experience, but never to hurt their Pokémon.” The smile became wistful, and a cold sadness washed over Touko. “My lord N has realized this, deep down in his heart... but he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it…”

The woman with blonde hair and brown eyes spoke. “I am Concordia. I give peace and comfort to N. N has been separated from people since he was young... He was brought up with Pokémon... Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated and hurt by bad people…” A sour look crossed her face. “Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing the truth, thinking only of Pokémon.” The sour look was replaced with a hauntingly wise expression, almost pleading on N’s behalf. “N’s heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence.”

Her words chilled Touko to the core, but also illuminated a crucial piece of the puzzle Touko had been searching for. Growing up with only injured Pokémon... Pokémon that had been mistreated by people... No wonder that was what N believed the world to be. He had assumed that that was the whole truth because it was his _only_ truth.

The realization threatened to choke her. She needed to get to N. She needed to tell him she understood, that yes he was wrong but how could he be anything else when he’d been presented the world in a picture frame, cropped and biased. She had to let him know she was sorry that she’d judged him and looked down on him and at one point, thought she hated him, because as much as she’d been fighting it, she was in love with him. 

When she’d gotten to the second staircase, the one leading to the third floor, another Shadow appeared in front of her. 

“A battle between you and our lord N will reveal whether our lord N is a true hero. It will also reveal how you feel about protecting the current world, where people live with Pokémon,” he stated, and then he was gone.

She was about to go upstairs, when a flashing light caught her attention. She turned to see a closed metal door, with a single square window looking into the room.

The door creaked as she opened it. She poked her head in, looking around at room that was dark, except for the light coming from a single desk lamp and a glass case in the center of the room. She tiptoed into the room, shutting the door behind her, and made her way over to the desk.

On the desk was a somewhat messy stack of papers and a mug full of pens, pencils, and highlighters. “My Best Friend Colress” was written in uneven block letters on the mug; it was obvious a young child had written it. The only thing that wasn’t work related was a lone framed picture. In it was a little boy, who Touko assumed was N because even as a child, he had his trademark green hair. Next to him was another boy, who was blonde and had glasses. He wore a lab coat that was meant for an adult, so its sleeves were rolled up a few times and the shoulders of the coat slouched off his actual shoulders.

“He’s a wonderful young man, though as you have discovered, a little misguided.”

Touko whirled around to see the man in the picture, though all grown up now. His mysterious golden eyes stared lazily at her.

“Who are you?” Touko asked, mentally preparing to battle if she had to.

He place a gloved hand on his chest, and bowed his head. “I am Colress, Head Scientist for Team Plasma,” he replied. He took in the suspicion on her face. “Now, I know what you’re thinking, and before you say anything—no. I dislike Team Plasma’s ideologies and dislike Ghetsis even more. I am here to study, research, and learn. And keep an eye on N. That is all.”

“Oh.” Touko’s shoulders slumped. “I’m Touko. N’s... friend.”

Colress smiled. “You must be the fascinating young woman N talks about all the time.”

“...N talks about me?”

Colress nodded. “Quite a lot, actually. He loves you, you know. He might be a little too immature to realize it, or know how to tell you, but he does.”

Touko’s mouth all of a sudden decided to dry up. She was going to attempt an answer when the door slammed open.

“Touko it’s incredible oh my Arceus—the Gym Leaders and the Sages—and Touya joined in and—” Mei stopped, noticing Colress staring at her. “H-hi,” she stuttered, casting her gaze to the floor.

“Uh, Mei, this is Colress. He’s a scientist,” Touko said, trying to paint over the awkwardness. “Colress, this is my cousin Mei.”

Neither one of them spoke. Touko glanced at Colress, then did a double take. He was full on _staring,_ like, with the intensity of someone trying to memorize all the details of someone’s face. Touko stifled a laugh.

_Was this really happening?_

She cleared her throat, raising her eyebrows at Colress. It was as if she had broken a spell, and he broke away from checking her cousin out.

“Ah, yes, as I was saying, you really should be going because I uh, have to get back to my searching— I mean researching haha yes, that’s it,” he rambled.

Thankfully, Mei was either oblivious to how weird Colress had begun acting, or she was pretending it wasn’t weird. She simply said, “It was nice to meet you Colress.”

Touko grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her out of the lab.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed. “It’s dangerous to go wandering around without Pokémon!”

“I wanted to come find you and make sure you were ok!” Mei said cheerfully. “One of those shadowy men told me he’d seen you enter here.”

Touko smacked a hand to her own forehead. “Thank you. I’m fine,” she assured her hurriedly. “Please, go back to Touya and the others. They will keep you safe.”

“Fine,” Mei huffed, puffing her cheeks out. It made her look five years younger. With that, she turned around and ran back towards where she’d come from.

Touko let out a huge sigh. _That girl is going to add ten years to my life._ Still, she wouldn’t trade her for the world.

She climbed up to the third floor. She hadn’t taken a single step further, when a third Shadow appeared in front of her.

“That room was the world that was provided to our lord N,” he said, gesturing to the first room on her left. “I don’t feel anything, even when I go into the room... But you may feel something.”

The archway was daunting, towering over her. But, she had to go in. She felt like, in some stupid way, she _owed_ it to N, to go in and see the cage he’d suffered in his entire childhood.

She drew her shoulder blades together, straightening her posture, and entered the room.

* * *

The first thing that hit her was the atmosphere of the room. From the light blue carpet patterned with white clouds, to the pink and white checkered walls, the room was vivid, bright, and _nothing_ like Touko would have imagined N’s room to be. It looked like a room for someone who was six, not someone more than three times that age.

The next thing that hit her was the sound of music, coming from a music box that was on one of his shelves on the wall. The high pitched tune made Touko’s skin crawl, but it didn’t seem to end. Rather, it just looped as little wooden Pokémon twirled and orbited around the perimeter of the music box. Next to it was a mechanical Ferris wheel, flashing different colored lights and rotating slowly.

Touko wandered around the room, absorbing every single aspect of it. A set of train tracks was set up on the floor, and a solo train rode back and forth.

_Has it been played with recently?_

A train was stuck in the basketball hoop on the left side of the room, and a basketball with a childish scrawl reading “Harmonia” across it sat on the floor.

A skateboard rested on a pile of wheels in the back of the room, next to a blue halfpipe that had Pokémon scratch marks on it here and there. Behind it was a box full of brand new toys, a weird geometric painting, and a dartboard.

Touko tried to imagine growing up here, amongst the barely concealed misery and despair of this awful castle. The more she thought, the worse she felt. On her way out, she noticed one of the clouds was tinged a rusty, reddish color, like it had been washed but the stain hadn’t come out all the way. That, combined with the giant imprints of boots in the carpet, confirmed Touko’s worst suspicions. It answered where N’s cuts and bruises had come from.

The thought made Touko’s stomach churn. She bolted out of the room.

* * *

On the final floor, Team Plasma banners hung between each pillar. There was only a single doorway. She knew what waited for her beyond that doorway. 

Touko took a few steps towards the opening, when Ghetsis came out, backing her up a few steps.

“Welcome, holder of the Dark Stone,” he said. “The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokémon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change.” 

His stare was haughty, victory displayed in his voice, in his smirk, in his every word.

“The king of this castle is the strongest Trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that’s not what makes a hero, what more do you need?”

“‘If that’s not what makes a hero?’” Touko repeated, her rage burning in her throat. She had never wanted to hit someone so badly. “ _‘If that’s not what makes a hero?’_ You talk about N like he’s an agenda, a set of requirements to be met and checked off. He is a _human being._ A human with a beating heart and a complex mind and feelings!”

Ghetsis’ eyes narrowed. “Now that the stage is set, we can seize people’s minds and hearts! We can bring into being the world that I—no, that Team Plasma—desires more easily than you can imagine! We and only we will use Pokémon, and we shall rule the powerless populace! I’ve been waiting so long for this!” His malevolent grin stretched wider. “I’ve kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end! Go! Onward! Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero!”

Here she was, standing outside the room that would determine the rest of Unova’s fate.

She felt a peculiar type of calm, where the nerves had become so overwhelming they ceased to exist. 

She was going to fight for the people who loved Pokémon. For the Pokémon that had endured the selfish desires of Team Plasma’s secret ulterior motive. For N, who’d had his entire childhood stripped from him, and instead experienced pain at every move he made.

This was her fight for the future of Unova.


	12. the heroes of unova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko proves that her ideals are stronger than N’s truth. They must decide what to do after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy fourth of july!
> 
> if you’d like to listen to it while you read, here is a link to an extended version of [n’s farewell](https://youtu.be/a0P-qtHHKf8), though it makes me want to cry
> 
> i wrote a little epilogue thing, but then we’re onto black and white 2!
> 
> thanks again for everyone who took the time to read this :)

Touko entered the room. A golden platform stretched in front of her, and at the very end was the throne. Sitting in the throne was N. Her pulse quickened, partially due to nerves, but mostly because she wanted to forget this battle and run away to somewhere where the sticky, poisonous hands of Team Plasma couldn’t constrain him anymore. 

“What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone,” he said. “I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power.”

He stood up, and walked down the blue carpet trailing down the platform. 

“It’s time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute!” He raised his voice, something Touko despised because underneath the king of Team Plasma mask was the soft, sweet N. “I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt!” He looked at her, and his eyes were filled with a strong mix of emotions, all blending together and indistinguishable from the next. “Since you’ve come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that’s so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!”

They were finally on his battlefield, standing face to face. He had a puzzled look on his face, like she was missing something important. She tilted her head, wondering what he was expecting from her.

“You came all this way to battle me... But Zekrom is not responding.” Touko couldn’t miss the dispirited tone of his voice. “You haven’t been recognized as the hero, have you? How disappointing.”

There was nothing Touko could say. Zekrom hadn’t responded, but Touko was persistent—some would even call her stubborn. She hadn’t given up on Zekrom, and she knew that it would awaken. 

It had to.

N let out a sad, quiet laugh, one that’s heard when someone is trying to cover up their desire to cry. “I actually kind of liked you a little.”

 _A little?_ Touko frowned. “You liked me... a little?”

N, crushed by his disappointment, nodded his head. “Through our battles, I got the feeling that you might be a Trainer who truly cares for Pokémon!”

“I am!” Why all of a sudden would he be under the impression that she didn’t care for her Pokémon? Her entire journey had proven that she did!

N shook his head. “But I was kidding myself. The ideas of Trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous!”

“N what the hell?”

“You have two options.” His expression was blank. Although he had won against Alder and, in his eyes, had all but secured victory for Team Plasma, she saw no ounce of joy in him. “Challenge me to a fight you can’t win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people!” He held out his arm. “Reshiram! Come to me!”

The legendary Dragon-type Pokémon burst through the back wall, flying through the throne and landing in a burst of flames and fury and passion. 

As soon as Reshiram had extinguished its flames, Touko felt something hitting her repeatedly. Her bag... was trembling?

“Your Dark Stone is…” N gasped. “I mean, Zekrom is…”

Touko stepped back, as the Dark Stone floated out of her bag. Black smoke sucked into the Dark Stone, as it drew in its surroundings and converted it into a powerful force, which became...

The Stone was surrounded by a black orb, and it spun faster and faster until Zekrom burst from it and dropped out onto the battlefield. Blue lightning shot out of its generator tail, in a blinding release of energy.

“Reshiram and Zekrom... They were once one life. One Pokémon,” N said, gawking at the magnificent creature looking down at Touko. “Complete opposites, yet the same. Reshiram and Zekrom are Pokémon that appear before the hero they recognize.” A genuine smile spread across his face. “Ah... I see. You really are a hero, too.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to you. ‘I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally.’ It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing ideals. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Zekrom and make it your ally!” 

“Chandelure! Go!” Touko shouted, sending out the Ghost-type Pokémon. He appeared in a cloud of purple smoke and hovered around, sizing up Zekrom. Before Zekrom could fire off its attack, Touko commanded Chandelure to use Confuse Ray. His eyes glowed a fierce purple, and he sent six golden orbs towards the legendary Pokémon. The orbs latched onto Zekrom and exploded, causing it to become confused. It shot out a colorful Dragon Pulse but, due to its confusion, had wild aiming. N and Touko had to duck as it swiveled around, to avoid getting hit. Chandelure gracefully floated out of the beam’s way.

Touko decided if there was ever a time to use her Master Ball, this would be it. It’s now or never, she thought as she threw the purple Poké Ball. It shook once, twice, three times, and she was rewarded with a satisfying click. 

Zekrom had been captured.

“Ah... I see,” N sighed. “Zekrom, who is said to lend its power to the hero who searches for ideals, has recognized your power and now agrees to stand by your side…” He came to her. “Hold on. Your Pokémon are hurt. There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent.” He healed her Pokémon, then returned to his side of the battlefield.

“Now,” he roared, and the hair on the back of Touko’s neck stood up, “I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!”

The moment this entire journey had been building up to was finally here. It was the fight between her and the biggest enemy she’d ever known.

...Except that it wasn’t.

Yes, they were on opposite sides of the battlefield, but N wasn’t the enemy. She knew who the real enemy was. N was just a boy fighting for what he believed in. The boy she was in love with.

If anyone had asked, Touko wouldn’t have been able to say exactly what happened during the battle. It was a giant blend of commands and concentrating so hard she couldn’t think of anything else except she had to uproot his goal and destroy it, because it was the only way to save N from himself. 

The battle was the most difficult thing Touko had had to do in the twenty years she’d been alive. But also, it came so naturally that she felt like she’d been born for this.

Zekrom and Reshiram ended up on the field together and it was N’s last Pokémon. The force of N’s truths were so powerful the entire castle shook with it, but the force of Touko’s ideals were just as powerful—if not more—and Reshiram and Zekrom were clashing and clawing and biting and black and white mixed and swirled and for a second-

They blurred into grey.

* * *

“Everything’s ruined. The truths I held... The dreams Pokémon shared…”

Touko had defeated N. She felt relieved, but she didn’t feel good. Defeat for N had shattered his dreams, and her heart right along with them. N was silent, recalculating and reformulating and trying to block out everything.

“... Reshiram and I were beaten. Your ideals... Your feelings... They were stronger than mine, it seems…” He sounded broken, his emotional debris every bit as real and devastating as the debris of the ruined castle.

He stood so close to her she had to tilt her head back to see his face. He stared at her and she stared back. Her heart was pounding and she wondered if it was possible that he could hear it.

“Zekrom and Reshiram... Each of them choosing a different hero... Is that even possible?” he asked, though she knew he wasn’t looking for a spoken answer. “Two heroes living at the same time—one that pursues ideals and one that pursues truths. Could... could they both be right? I don’t know.” A clever smile played on his lips. “It’s not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world.”

Ghetsis stomped over to them, shaking with rage. The fact that he hadn’t started screaming or yelling was a telltale sign that something terrible was going to happen. N’s eyes widened and his whole body went stiff, and Touko spun around to see Ghetsis fuming behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her family slinking into the throne room, but neither Ghetsis nor N were paying attention.

“After all of that, do you think you’re still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me?” Every word increased in volume, the fury unleashing itself in a childlike tantrum. “You good-for-nothing boy!”

He crossed to N in two long strides and backhanded him so hard, N’s baseball cap flew off his head. Touko heard the slap of N’s palms against the floor, and saw Ghetsis with his hand raised to strike him again.

“Stop!” she screamed, and ran in between him and N. The hand came down, and the pain was sharp and instantaneous. Touko stumbled backwards, nearly tripping on N, who was still on the floor, holding his cheek. Emboar snorted and scurried over to protect his beloved Trainer, shooting flames in between Touko and Ghetsis.

Behind Ghetsis, she subtly motioned for her family to stay put, close enough that they could hear the commotion, but far enough that they could make a swift retreat.

“To start with, I spurred N into pursuing the truth. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done.” He began to pace towards N, and Touko instinctively reached out her arms, to shield him if need be. She glowered at him; the look could’ve turned a man to stone.

“After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero... You lost to an ordinary Trainer!” he scolded. “There is such a thing as being too stupid!” N shrunk, his shoulders hunched near his ears, but he said nothing as Ghetsis continued his rant. “Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon…”

“That’s _enough!”_ Touko snapped. “Arceus, can you stop being a giant asshole for one second!”

He turned his attention to her. “Touko! I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard.” A switch flipped in his brain, and he went from being angry to having an insane grin stretch across his face, distorting his features. “That doesn’t change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you—since you know the truth— You must be eliminated!”

“You can’t have him!” Touko yelled. “I won’t let you!”

“Stupid girl,” he sneered. “I already do.”

Cheren and Alder walked in, having heard Ghetsis’ scheme delivered to everyone on a silver platter.

“Rule the world?” Cheren exclaimed. “Wasn’t Team Plasma’s goal to liberate Pokémon?”

Ghetsis shook his head. “That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What’s to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon?” he scoffed. “Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows, that only I should be able to use Pokémon!”

“You fool!” Alder bellowed. “That’s a ridiculous idea!”

“You can say whatever you want,” Ghetsis shrugged. “A Pokémon, even if it’s revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. Touko, so what if it chose you! That doesn’t mean you’re a threat. Come on! Now you’ll face ME in battle!” He cackled with glee. “I can’t wait to see the look on your face when you’ve lost all hope!” He approached her. “Touko! I won’t allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!” 

And then they were battling. Cheren had been quick to heal her Pokémon while Ghetsis had been distracted with patting himself on the back. It was another battle where Touko was so focused that she had no recollection of any minor details.

It was a barrage of attacking and dodging and switching out and it was down to Emboar, Arceus bless him—he’d taken a Dragon Pulse from Ghetsis’ Hydreigon at point blank and still managed to land a Hammer Arm straight into Hydreigon’s main head.

And then it was over.

* * *

“My calculations... No! My careful schemes! The world should be mine!” Ghetsis wails. He has revealed his inner self, one that is utterly unhinged. “I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I’m absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION! I am the perfect ruler of a new world!”

Alder takes a step forward. “Now, N... Do you still think Pokémon and people should be separated?”

N doesn’t answer. It’s not a question he can answer in a second, after believing his entire life—for twenty one painful years— that the answer to that question is yes.

Ghetsis sees this hesitation and goes in for the kill. “Mwa ha ha! Since I couldn’t become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself... I prepared someone for that purpose—N!” He points behind him, his finger like a condemnation, a final judgement over the boy. “He’s nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you’re going to get through to a warped person like that?!”

Cheren, too, steps forward, in line with Alder. “Alder, it’s a waste of valuable time listening to him ramble on.” He stabs a finger towards Ghetsis. “He is the one without a human heart!” 

“You’re right,” Alder agrees. “He’s truly pitiful. N... I’m sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing the truth because of Ghetsis’ manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon!”

N’s face flushes. “But... I have no right to be the hero!”

“Is that so? What you and the legendary Pokémon are going to do from now on... That’s important wouldn’t you say?”

N shakes his head violently. “Acting like you understand... Up till now, we’ve been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that... Why?!”

“N, even if we don’t understand each other, that’s not a reason to reject each other,” Alder declares. “There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought.”

Then, he and Cheren lead Ghetsis out of the throne room, Touko’s family following behind them.

* * *

Touko turns back to N and sees in his eyes his life unravelling. He wants to deny the truth—that he’s been manipulated and used and it can’t be true, it isn’t true, it _mustn’t_ be true. Because to accept this truth—to accept her ideals—means admitting he was wrong. That everything he ever worked for, dreamed of, _believed in,_ was a lie. 

The threads are unravelling faster and faster now, the very fabric of him threatening to tear apart.

Reshiram lowers its head and searches N’s face. 

_“What is the matter, Hero of Truth?”_

“I have nothing. No one. My entire life, everything I ever felt, everything I was so sure I knew was a lie.”

_“That’s not true.”_

N wants to disagree, but Reshiram gives him a look that says, "Are you _really_ going to argue with the Pokémon of Truth?”

“Okay, so then what is the only truth you say I still have?” 

He is a loose string, entirely unravelled, with endless potential—could become anything, anyone he chooses to knit himself into.

_“I think you know.”_

“N?”

She is the needle. The one that stitches together and patches up all the broken and uneven pieces of him. She’s looked at him and seen a quilted masterpiece, where he’s seen torn up rags. She is his anchor to the world, the only string still fastening him to the ground.

He doesn’t know where he’d be without her.

He doesn’t want to know.

“I want to talk to you about something,” he says abruptly. He has to tell her—she deserves to know after everything he’s put her through. She follows him as he walks down towards where the throne once stood. 

She is patient, silently waiting for him because she’s always been ahead of him and it’s taken him until this point to realize it.

“It’s about when I ran into you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Tepig was saying.” He turns to face her, and seeing her curious, hopeful eyes creates a glimmer of confidence he needs to fuel, before it dies out with the rest of his feelings. “I was shocked because Tepig said he liked you. He said he wanted to be with you. I couldn’t understand it. I couldn’t believe there were Pokémon that like people. Because, up until that moment, I’d never known a Pokémon like that.” He takes a deep breath, his voice beginning to shake. “The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything.”

They’re in front of the gaping hole Reshiram created when he flew through the wall now.

“There’s no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon—” He catches himself. “No, actually... I didn’t understand them, either. No way I could measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…”

He stands right over the opening, looking out towards the world beyond the castle. “The Champion has forgiven me, and... What I should do now is something I’ll have to decide for myself.” 

He turns around and stares directly into her lovely blue eyes that are full of sorrow. 

“Touko! You said you have a dream... That dream... Make it come true!” He smiles at her, a childish one that lights up his face, and it’s as if someone has stabbed her right in the heart. “Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change the world! If anyone can do it, it’s you! Touko! Well, then... Farewell!”

“Wait!” 

He pauses.

Touko has come this far and she loves him—she loves him so much it _hurts_ —and Ghetsis has twisted and torn him apart piece by piece until he can’t even trust himself and she won’t let him leave without telling him that he will always have her to come back to when he is ready. As much as it kills her to let him go... she knows she must. Making him stay would make her just as selfish as the one who used him.

“Before you go—” She treads lightly, like he’s a twitchy Pidove that might take flight at any sudden movement. “I want to tell you about my dream.”

She reaches out, with the same caution one would use when handling a piece of glass that has been cracked and could break at any moment.

His eyes shine, and she can see affection reflected in them. They are so close that she can feel his warm breath on her, and their hearts beat together.

Ghetsis suggested on Tubeline Bridge that she search for some courage and though he didn’t mean it like this, she did search for courage and has been gathering it for this moment and dammit she will not let it go just like that.

“Touko—”

“Shh.”

She stands on her toes, and here it goes, here she is being courageous and bold and everything people say she is as she reaches up and meets his lips with hers.

* * *

_Soft._ That’s the first thing she thinks of. _Of course his lips are soft everything about him is soft why wouldn’t his lips be soft—_

The kiss is awkward. Not surprisingly, N has never been kissed before, so he doesn’t really know what he’s doing, and Touko hasn’t kissed anyone in a while, but it’s okay because it’s not supposed to be a perfect, movie worthy kiss.

It’s a promise. A promise for a better day, a better future, a better life. A promise that they will meet again one day and this is not the end of them—look out Unova, you haven’t seen the last of your heroes of black and white—of truth and ideals—who have unified to create a fuzzy area of grey.

She holds his face in her hands, and he holds her heart in his. A thought crosses his mind, and with it, a shadow on his face. 

“You stood in between me and Ghetsis, even though you knew you’d get hurt,” N says. “Why?”

Touko rolls her eyes. “Is it not obvious at this point? I care about you.” Her expression becomes serious, and her voice drops to barely above a whisper. “You are not who he says you are.”

He is stunned. Like an Alomomola out of water, he is gasping for air, floundering over his words. “I—No one’s ever—”

“I know. And I’m here to change that.” Touko smiles, and that’s all it takes for N to lose himself completely and wholly to her. 

“I... I have to go. I have to go see the world and discover who I am, but Touko… you have changed my life. You opened my eyes to the truth about the world, and for that I could not be more grateful.” N kisses her forehead so lightly, she could’ve imagined it. “I’m so happy a person like you exists. Until next time.”

Then, in a swoop of beauty and grace and white, he is carried off into the unknown.

* * *

None of her friends and family say anything when she comes out of the throne room. Her face must say it all.

They clear out of the castle; no one wants to be there a second longer than they have to be.

She flies everyone back to Nuvema Town on Zekrom’s back and Kyouhei says that she’s “officially the coolest cousin ever, no offense Touya”. They all celebrate in Touko’s house until her relatives fly back to Aspertia City on Aunt Ivy’s Altaria, Bianca and Cheren go home, Touya goes to bed, and Touko sits on the couch with her mother and finally breaks down.

She sobs and within the blubbery mess that is her at this particular moment comes a garbled jumble of words that sounds something like, “It isn’t fair”.

And her mother, who is sweet and strong and kind, holds her and strokes her hair. 

“I know sweetie. It’s not fair,” she says. “But here’s the great and terrible truth: You will be okay.”

Once Touko has cried her eyes out and feels like a towel that’s been wrung out, her mother makes her a cup of chamomile tea and sends her up to bed.

She dreams in black and white.

* * *

The next day, she feels better, but not great. She comes downstairs and a member of the international police (code name: Looker) enlists her help to find the Sages that have hidden themselves around Unova.

She leaves her house to find Cheren and Bianca waiting for her.

“Hey, Touko. Is Looker through talking to you?” Cheren asks.

Touko nods as Bianca hangs her head. “...I’m sorry. By the time I went to get the Striaton City Gym Leaders, everything was over…”

“Bianca, you did incredible,” Touko assures her placing a hand on her shoulder. “Trust me, your help was invaluable.” The girl perks up a little.

“If that’s the case... I let Ghetsis escape when the Shadow Triad created an opening,” Cheren confesses.

“...Ghetsis? The Shadow Triad?”

“I’ll tell you later about what happened in the castle,” Cheren promises. “It’s more important to ask what you plan to do now, Bianca.”

“You know what?” Bianca says, an adventurous glint in her eyes. “You know what! I’m gonna go to White Forest!”

“That’s the city on the other side of Route 16 when you leave from Nimbasa City,” Cheren says. “Hmm. If you go that way, you might be able to meet all sorts of Pokémon you’ve never seen before.”

With impeccable timing, Cedric Juniper comes out of the lab and comes over to upgrade their Pokédexes to the National Pokédex, wishes them good luck, and returns to the lab.

“Wow, the National Pokédex…” Bianca breathes. “It looks like there are tons of Pokémon I don’t know yet!” She hops up and down. “Oh! Ooh! I want to show Mom and Dad my Pokédex! I gotta go! Let’s meet again somewhere. OK?!”

And she’s gone. 

Cheren shakes his head, a warm smile on his face. “Huh. Bianca’s as impetuous as ever, no matter what is going on.” He pushes up his glasses. “I think I’ll travel all the way around Unova, starting at Route 1 again. I’m sure I’ll discover lots of new things. Could be I’ll encounter the Seven Sages along the way…” He shoots her a friendly competitive look. “And, Touko, if we spy each other along the way, let’s battle again, ok?”

Then, he’s gone as well.

* * *

Months ago, three friends set off on a journey together. 

All three discovered things they are able to do and things they want to do and where they do and don’t overlap. All three had to learn and grow and push themselves to see past what they thought they knew. They have gone their separate ways, but Touko knows they’ll always be close, no matter where life takes them. And somewhere down the line, she knows she will see another friend again, a green-haired, softhearted boy that was, is, and always will be special to her.

But hey, she’s always been a little bit of an idealist.


	13. two years later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot can happen in two years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the very end of the epilogue was partially inspired by this [post](http://nationalharmonica.tumblr.com/post/173690322127/hey-concept-n-stays-at-the-protags-house-while) (but i suggest read the entire thing first, not that the end is a huge shocking reveal)
> 
> so here we are at the end (how exciting!) i’m still thinking a lot about b2w2 so we’ll see how that goes :)

Stoutland blinked into the sunlight. It’d been a while since she’d had the chance to run around and stretch her legs. The place was familiar and stirred up happy memories. Why, she couldn’t forget the cozy town she’d lived outside of for the beginning of her life. 

She looked around, her tail wagging as she saw Krookodile and Seismitoad, as well as Pokémon she’d never seen before.

A purple and black three-headed dragon with a surprisingly tinkling laugh. A large, red, yellow, and blue bald eagle with a proud, haughty stance. A red ape-like giant with flaming eyebrows and a hearty smile.

Stoutland lifted her head, sniffing around until she caught the scent she was looking for. 

Touko.

She bounded over to where she was standing with her mother and gave her a big wet kiss on the face. Touko’s mother laughed as Touko wiped the slobber off her cheek. 

Touko wrapped her arms around the big dog, nuzzling her face against her soft fur. 

“I’m sorry it’s been so long,” she muttered. “I just haven’t had the time to come get you.” She pulled away, and Stoutland tilted her head. “Go on and play with the others. Make some friends.”

Touko handed her mother a piece of paper, watching as Stoutland busied herself learning the scents of the new Pokémon. 

“Thank you so much,” she said, not for the first time. “I know it’s a lot, but I just can’t leave them in the PC while I travel, and I’ve given you an extensive list that’ll help you take care of them while I’m gone. Stoutland loves baths but you have to get the _strawberry_ shampoo and conditioner; she doesn’t like the blackberry kind. You have to comb her hair _before it dries,_ otherwise it becomes a tangled nightmare. And don’t let Krookodile go outside without Stoutland, or he’ll tear up your yard making tunnels. She keeps him in line. Braviary is very particular about his food. Make sure it’s cooked separately from the others’ food—he can smell it. The rest of them don’t really mind. And Hydreigon loves cuddling, but she’s a sleep-biter so be careful.” She looked pointedly at her mother. _“Don’t_ fall asleep with her on the couch or you will regret it. And Seismitoad and Darmanitan get along like wildfire, but they _will_ track mud in the house so watch out for that and—”

“Honey,” her mother cut her off, holding Touko’s hands, “everything will be fine. You go do what you need to do.”

* * *

Two years. Roughly 730 days had passed since that day in the castle. Since she’d put her ideals on the line with his truths and came out on top.

In those two years, a lot of things had changed. Touko traveled around Unova again and helped Looker track down the Seven Sages—though Ghetsis still remained at large. She would never admit it, but finding the Sages had been more of a happy coincidence than an intentional accomplishment in her mind. She hadn’t been searching for them. Her search had been for a less noble cause. 

While revisiting the grand cities and beautiful countrysides that made up her home region, she’d run into Cheren on Route 5. 

“Strength and strength alone is what matters in this world. So I believed, until I met Alder here,” he’d told her. “But, winning in Pokémon battles isn’t all there is to life. Once I learned that, my eyes were opened to many different things.” He looked out at the forest in front of them. “We all have our own band of strength, people and Pokémon both. The strength to make our dreams a reality, the strength to protect what we hold most dear…” He looked back at her with pensive eyes and a grateful smile. “Why do I think this way now? It’s thanks to you, Touko... And Bianca... And Alder... If only N could see this, too, someday.”

* * *

Once she’d scoured Unova to find absolutely nothing, she’d taken off, just as her brother had gone to explore the world. She promised her mother that she’d call at least once a week—provided her reception was halfway decent.

She was in Kanto when Bianca called. She’d gotten shiny red glasses, and traded her orange tank top for a puffy coat of a similar color. Professor Juniper had taken Bianca under her wing, and Bianca was now her assistant. They’d squealed over the Xtransceiver together, and both gone to get slices of cake to celebrate.

“Oh! And get this! Brycen, Icirrus City’s Gym Leader, retired and now he’s a movie star again for Pokéstar Studios!” Bianca announced.

“No way!”

“Uh-huh. And Elesa, the model, has completely changed her look. She looks totally different now, but of course she’s still just as stunning! And, there’s this new Gym Leader Marlon—he’s the leader of Humilau City and from what I’ve heard he’s suuuper nice. And another Gym Leader named Roxie—she’s a rock star and she’s soooo cool! And…”

Let it be said that Bianca’s updates on the latest and hottest Unova news rivaled any report you’d see on TV.

* * *

She was in the Sinnoh region, when Cheren delivered his exciting news. He was registering to become the new Normal-type Gym Leader in Aspertia City. 

“It’s not happening right away, there’s so much paperwork and a whole series of tests I have to take but…” He went to push up his glasses, an old, automatic habit now that he’d gotten contacts. He flashed a crooked smile, one that revealed his nerves, but also his excitement at this new chapter in his life.

“Hey, by the way, when are you coming home? I haven’t seen you or Bianca in a long time. I was planning on throwing you a whole Welcome Home party,” he joked.

“You know when I’ll be coming home. But I promise you I’m doing great. I’ve seen so much and learned so much and met so many new Pokémon.” Touko grinned. “I have so much to share with you when I get back. Say hi to Mei for me, when she inevitably challenges your Gym.”

Touko felt a pang of regret that she was missing out on these momentous events in her best friends’ lives. However, she, too, was in pursuit of a dream, one that took the form of a gentle, green-haired boy recreating himself in the vast openness of the world, and she would not rest until she found him.

There was a time when she’d thought loving him was a weakness, but she had come to realize that he was actually a source of her strength.

* * *

On one side of Unova, it’s late, probably close to midnight. At this time of the night, the majority of people are asleep, but due to the random schedule of working at the Pokémon Center, Mei’s mother is used to being up at this hour.

She’s settled on the couch, curled up with her snoozing Altaria and a nice mug of hot chocolate, when she gets a call on her Xtransceiver.

“Hello?” she answers. “Oh, hi! Why, Aurea Juniper! It’s been far too long! What can I do for you? ... Wow! A Pokédex... For my child? Why, I think a journey would be a wonderful experience! What now? She’s already here and planning to meet Mei tomorrow? Oh for Pete’s sake. You never change. Once you’ve decided something, you just start going.” She laughs. “Ok! Bianca, right? A big, green hat. Got it. Ok! No worries! Bye!”

* * *

On the other side of Unova, a few hours later, the sun has just gone down and it is drizzling, though the weather forecasts say it’s supposed to start coming down in buckets at any moment.

 _How ironic,_ the man thinks, as the rain pours down on him. 

He sees the lights on through the window, and the woman who lives in the house. She is a loving, motherly figure, who’s in the process of cooking food for at least ten Pokémon, who are all crowded into the kitchen and dining area. 

The man smiles, and he can feel the warmth and love coming from inside the house, though he is shivering outside. 

The woman sets out dishes for the Pokémon, who just about trip over each other to take their places to eat. She hears gentle knocking on the door and quickly walks down the hallway, wiping her hands on her apron as she goes.

_Who could possibly be out during this storm?_

She opens the door to find a very thin, rain-soaked young man, wearing a baseball cap. He’s got a weary, disheveled look about him, like he’s been seeking shelter for some time. He looks up at her, and she gasps, dropping her dishcloth. 

“N?” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @[sunshineeforthesoul](https://sunshineeforthesoul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
